La vie en chanson
by oOSkyblueOo
Summary: Severus va mal. Très mal. Lorsqu'il décide de se suicider, c'est la personne qu'il attendait le moins, et qu'il aime le plus, qui va venir le sauver...
1. Introduction

**Auteur** : _Voilà donc une nouvelle fic, que j'espère vous apprécierez. Je l'ai écrite l'année dernière et elle compte à ce jour 7 chapitres, invluant l'introduction que voici. Je rappelle que ce petit truc tout minuscule qui se situe plus bas n'est que __**l'introduction**. La suite sera plus longue, je vous le promets. _

**Disclaimer** :_ Les personnages et le monde du monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, l'histoire est à moi. Les chansons que j'utiliserai ne sont pas à moi. Si on fait le compte, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses dont je suis propriétaire._

**Avertissement **: _HP/SS, slash bien sur, romance, drame mais aussi basée sur des chansons_ ! _Âmes sensibles s'abstenir !_

_Bonne lecture_

**OOooOO**

**

* * *

**

La vie en chanson

Introduction

J'ai mal. Tellement mal. C'est comme si quelqu'un prenait plein d'aiguilles pour venir les planter dans mon cœur et trouvait ça hilarant. Assez drôle pour recommencer et en tirer un malin plaisir. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je suis obligé d'assister à cet ignoble spectacle. Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi MOI ? Et pourquoi LUI ? Je suis assis à la première place, condamné à assister à ma propre mort intérieur. Et je ne peux en parler à personne, je ne peux l'avouer à personne. Je suis enfermé dans une prison où on me torture jusqu'à ce que je décide enfin de lâcher prise. Mais, mes bourreaux ne se rendent pas compte des tourments qu'ils me font subir, tout en étant subjugués par l'un et l'autre. A vrai dire, mes bourreaux ne se rendent même pas compte que dans cette histoire, je suis martyre. Il n'y a personne à blâmer. Sauf moi.

J'aurais pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? J'aurais pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre, nan ? Quelqu'un qui m'aurait aimé en retour, tout simplement. Toutes ces interrogations qui tournent dans ma conscience jusqu'à me rendre fou. Mettons les choses au clair et sachez tout de suite que je suis gay, mais maintenant que je prends en compte de la douleur que je ressens maintenant, j'aurais du me tourner vers les femmes. Peut-être aurait-ce été plus facile…Je n'en sais rien. Non, ce n'est pas l'homosexualité qui est pénible. C'est plutôt l'amour que je Lui porte qui l'est de plus en plus. Et puis, même si les prétendants, des deux sexes ne manquent pas de me rappeler leurs présences, je Le veux. Je l'aime. A en mourir.

Et bien évidemment, il faut que tout nous oppose ! Mon métier, mon âge, mon corps hideux que je tente de dissimuler derrière ces robes de couleur noire et ma détermination à lui cacher mes sentiments par ce masque de haine. J'ai tellement honte ! Je ne devrais pas avoir le droit de poser le regard sur lui, pas le droit de le contempler chaque jour, pas le droit de tomber amoureux de lui comme je l'ai fait. J'ai honte de moi, de ce que je suis. D'abord LUI, Harry Potter, si beau qu'on dit que les anges en pleurent, si doux et si bandant, faut bien l'avouer. Puis moi, Severus Snape, homme au physique désavantageux et haï de quasiment tous mes élèves, je ne fais pas bonne figure. Je le sais et j'en ai honte. Je voudrais me recroqueviller sur moi-même et oublier ce monde de souffrance dans lequel je vis.

Lorsque j'ai appris qu'il aimait les hommes, j'ai faillit m'évanouir. De bonheur. Mais lorsque j'ai appris qu'il sortait avec Blaise Zabini, étudiant de mon émérite maison qui plus est, je me suis évanoui. De jalousie. Depuis ce jour, je suis présent de leurs démonstrations affectives qui m'écoeurent. Mon beau ténébreux être tripoter, embrasser, enlacer,…A en chialer, j'vous dis. Et même si les larmes me montent aux yeux, je me redis que je suis un homme fort, que peut-être Harry ne l'aime et que peut-être, un jour, il sera à moi. Avant de reprendre mes esprits et de découvrir l'ampleur des mensonges que je me créée. Je suis un homme déchiré entre la souffrance, la raison et l'amour, la passion.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve un Samedi à me concentrer sur un repas que je ne mange pas et une envie de vomir qui me pend à la gorge.

**OOooOO

* * *

**

_Ne me tuez pas, ce n'est que l'intro. La suite viendra très vite et plus longue, je n'ai qu'à la poster sur l'ordi. En attendant, passez mettre un commentaire. Bezoox._


	2. Je saigne encore

**Auteur : **On est toujours dans la même histoire, que j'essaye de réécrire. C'est ça que d'être hantée par le perfectionnisme ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, en espérant ne pas avoir trop perdu la plume et que vous apprécierez mieux la nouvelle version.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde du monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, l'histoire est à moi. Les chansons que j'utiliserai ne sont pas à moi. Si on fait le compte, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses dont je suis propriétaire.

**Avertissement **: HP/SS, slash bien sur, romance, drame mais aussi basée sur des chansons ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**1. Je saigne encore**

Pas faim. Je n'avais tout simplement plus d'appétit. Par contre, une envie de m'exploser le crâne, de rage probablement, je n'aurais pas refusé. Mais étrangement, je pense que ça n'aurait pas fait bonne impression ici dans la Grande Salle devant 500 élèves, la plupart mineurs. Ca aurait peut-être été amusant de voir l'expression d'Albus dans une situation pareille. Mais en même temps, je crois ne plus me souvenir de mon dernier éclat de rire. Autant oublier donc.

Ma plus grande envie du moment ? Partir dans une maison enfouie dans la campagne française. Ou m'appeler Blaise Zabini. C'est simple, tout se résume à ces deux idées. Ca doit être facile de changer de nom, n'est-ce pas ? Le physique, c'est une autre question que je n'aborderai même pas.

Oui, j'aimerais m'appeler Blaise Zabini. La vie semble tellement simple, facile pour lui. Il rit, il sourit, il est insouciant … inconscient oui. C'est ridicule d'être jaloux comme ça. Ca m'épuise à vrai dire. Je me fais décidément vieux bien vite, je ne sens plus mes forces. Elles partent, aspirées par mes douloureux sentiments. Je me sens si las, je pousse un profond soupir et ignore les deux ou trois coups d'œil curieux de mes collègues. A quoi cela m servirait-il ? Ca fait bientôt deux ans que je lutte contre lui, contre moi-même, contre les forces du Mal. C'en est trop pour mon dos courbé on dirait bien. C'est triste de se voir décrépir comme ça. Enfin bon, on finit tous de la même manière. Il y a peut-être une chose qui change : si l'on finit seul ou accompagné. Mais après tout, mieux vaut être seul que bien accompagné, hein Severus ! me disais-je d'un ton faussement raillard.

Je remarquai soudainement Zabini poser sa main sur ta cuisse. J'eus envie de pousser un nouveau soupir mais exaspéré par l'ambiance, par vous deux, par ma lassitude, je me lève et j'emprunte une porte derrière la table des professeurs. J'ai la sensation d'être anesthésié par la douleur maintenant. Ce n'est plus la peine de frapper, je suis déjà à terre j'ai envie de dire. J'éviterais au moins de vous déranger pendant votre mièvre séance de chaudes embrassades. Se retenir de vomir, se retenir de vomir, se retenir de vomir …

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps._

_Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur._

Je t'aime Harry. Voilà, c'est dit. Je vais même ajouter que je t'aime à un point qui me parait effrayant. Je ne sais pas si je résisterai longtemps à tout ce petit manège, je n'y arriverai sûrement pas. Te voir dans ses bras comme aujourd'hui ne m'aide pas, j'ai la véritable sensation de m'être trompé de vie. Il y a eu une erreur, ils ont du se tromper là-haut. Je crois que je n'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression d'être à bout. Je vais être franc, en tous les cas avec moi-même : je n'ai plus envie de vivre. Ce n'est même plus une vie, c'est un cauchemar éveillé. Il faut que je sorte de cette torpeur. Il faut que tu me réveilles Harry.

_Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort._

_Mais moi, la chaleur de ta voix dans le corps._

Aujourd'hui, je me déteste. Je regrette toutes ces années à fuir mes vrais sentiments, à feindre une haine qui n'existait pas. Je suis tellement lâche que je n'ai pu t'ignorer, il a fallu que je t'enfonce dans le mépris. Je jouais un jeu dont je me suis lassé, je suis pris à mon propre piège. Je sens une fatigue m'envahir à l'idée que toutes ces années, j'ai porté un masque, je n'ai jamais été moi-même. Severus Snape, quel hypocrite … Quelle médiocrité. Quelle connerie. Je persiste à penser que même si je t'avais tout avoué, ça n'aurait rien changé. Quoique. Tu m'aurais à coup sûr haï encore plus ou alors pire, tu m'aurais évité. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à l'idée de ne plus de te voir. Sous ce coup douloureux, je m'arrêtai dans un couloir désert et posai ma main sur un mur pour reprendre mon souffle. Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit. Tu es ma force de vivre, comme tu es ma pire faiblesse. Il n'y a pas d'issue, c'est irrémédiable.

_Ça fait mal, crois-moi,_

_Une lame, enfoncée loin dans mon âme._

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme._

Je continue de marcher. Je ne sais même pas si on peut continuer à appeler ça « marcher ». Je dirai plutôt que j'erre dans ce château, cherchant perpétuellement un sens à ma vie. Je ne parviens pas à saisir le sens qu'elle a pu avoir avant que ce gamin ne s'y immisce. Je regarde la tempête de neige battant les carreaux. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis arrivé dans les étages supérieurs du bâtiment, me rapprochant inconsciemment des quartiers de Gryffondors. C'est ridicule. Je ne sais même plus quoi faire. Rien, sauf toi bien sûr, ne me fait envie. En réalité, j'ai dépassé le stade du désir depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Cette impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur, de dépérir à un rythme incroyablement lent … Je suis plutôt fier d'être parvenu à dissimuler mes émotions. Jusqu'ici personne ne s'est rendu compte de la détresse dans laquelle je suis plongé. Je me pose furtivement la question : qui pourrait vraiment s'en soucier ? J'ai fait honneur à ma réputation de professeur exécrable. Mes chers collègues me fuient à présent ou tentent désespérément et toujours sans succès de me comprendre.

Je me suis considérablement replié sur moi-même, non pas qu'avant je fus très communicatif. J'ai réussi à obtenir une paix quasi-totale, personne n'ose plus m'adresser la parole. Sauf le directeur. Je ne parviens pas à vrai dire, à l'en empêcher. C'est une maladie chez lui, d'aider tout le monde et accessoirement de proposer des bonbons étrangement réconfortants dans les temps difficiles. Il m'a permis de réaménager mes appartements, pour les rendre plus conviviaux. La partie privée, bien sûr. Je n'aurais pas supporté que mes élèves ou d'autres intrus changent leur image de mon intérieur. Ce réaménagement m'aura au moins accordé quelques semaines de répit, pendant lesquelles, concentré sur mon ouvrage, j'arrivai à me distraire légèrement de ma misérable condition. Me distraire de quoi ? Ah voilà que je me remets à penser à lui. J'aurais tenu, quoi, quelques minutes ? Il me parait impossible de le sortir de ma tête. Tu n'es pourtant qu'un jeune homme de 17 ans je rigole sarcastiquement. Et pourtant … tu me parais bien plus.

C'est fou ce que tu as grandi. Ce n'est pas le plan physique qui m'intéresse. Je l'ai remarqué aussi, comment ne pas plutôt dire ? Je me souviens du jour de la rentrée, tu es arrivé devant tout le monde, l'allure fière, ton visage plus rayonnant, ton allure droite. Tu avais les marques du soleil encore imprégnés sur ta peau, tu as les muscles qui se développaient. Je crois que tu es parti faire de la voile pendant les vacances. Je me souviens aussi des regards envieux, plein de désir et de haine. Tu suscitais tellement de convoitises, de réactions. Les filles s'empêchaient presque de respirer pour ne pas défaire l'image parfaite qu'elles avaient sous les yeux. Je voyais Draco plisser les yeux, détestant te voir grandi, évolué. Tu devenais un homme.

Non, ce qui m'a le plus marqué, c'était ton visage. Tes yeux surtout. J'y voyais que tu n'étais plus le même. Un poids s'était enlevé après Voldemort. Tu étais prêt pour affronter pire que ça. Tu étais tellement résigné à faire tomber tous les obstacles qui pourraient te barrer la route. Tu semblais apaisé aussi, tu m'as semblé tellement plus mature. J'avais l'impression parfois d'avoir ton père devant moi, avec la douceur des yeux verts de ta mère. Je vis un homme s'avancer, tu étais bien supérieur à tous les groupes d'élèves qui t'entouraient. Le changement était stupéfiant. Mon obsession pour toi n'a fait que s'accroitre. Je me disais qu'il fallait que je possède ces deux émeraudes, qu'elles me regardent.

Je me rappelle soudain que toutes ces considérations sont bien inutiles. Leur échec tient en un mot : Zabini. J'ai à nouveau l'impression de perdre pied.

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort._

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps, je te blesse dans un dernier effort._

Je vous vois encore tous les deux la veille, lui t'ayant rejoint à la table des Gryffondors pour le dîner. Vous êtes la proie de tous les regards. Il te dévore des yeux … et il a raison. Toi, tu sembles bizarrement passif, inactif ; je ne l'avais jamais remarqué auparavant, je n'avais peut-être pas fait attention. Je me dis soudain que tu as probablement passé une mauvaise nuit. Et je repousse immédiatement un haut-le-cœur en pensant à ce que tu aurais pu faire avec Zabini. Je ne vous ai jamais vraiment vu ensemble, je m'en empêchais. Merlin sait quelle aurait été ma réaction devant vous deux enlacés. L'image seule parvient à me faire mal. A chaque fois, les seuls bruits dont je me souvenais étaient le rire de Zabini, ses murmures et ses « Je t'aime ». C'était déjà beaucoup trop pour moi.

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors._

_Et toi, tu te permets de dire encore, encore._

Je ne peux supporter tout ce mélodrame. Je suis décidément trop vieux pour ces conneries. Mon corps est vieilli tandis que je me sens assez immature pour tomber dans cet empêtrement sentimental. Je sens que si je reste ici, je vais craquer. Je vais forcément faire une bourde. Je ne sais pas laquelle mais je me sentais d'humeur assez noire pour avoir l'esprit à faire des bourdes. Je rebroussais chemin des quartiers rouges et dorés. Dix minutes plus tard je déambule encore dans les couloirs, je cherche mon bureau qui jouxte mes appartements. Je pense rapidement à mes cours, mes élèves qui me paraissent bien lointain par rapport à ce que je vis réellement. L'écho de mes pas dans les corridors sombres produit un bruit affreusement lugubre. J'ai l'impression étrange d'être un condamné.

Bientôt la porte de mes cachots apparaît et je crois la voir s'ouvrir d'elle-même, trahissant mon empressement. Je suis comme … résigné. En entrant, je ne peux cacher une grimace. Ce refuge que j'avais pris soin à faire me parait fade, presque froid, tellement froid que j'en ai des frissons. Je sens que j'ai pris une décision, je ne sais juste pas encore laquelle. C'en est trop, je n'ai nulle part où aller sans me sentir mal, c'est simplement désespérant. Sans issu. J'en aurais pleuré, si je n'étais pas Snape. Je me sens vide ou plutôt vidé. Je suis fatigué, las, c'est affreux, je ne peux même plus lutter contre ça. Je suis bien résigné à accepter mes émotions. Mais est-ce que je pourrais les supporter ? Ca me parait tout un coup impossible, je me rends à l'évidence, il n'y a véritablement aucun moyen de s'en sortir.

Alors, une image s'impose à mon esprit. Une image étrange au premier abord. Presque inconsciemment, elle occupe toute ma raison. Je fixe ainsi pendant plusieurs longues minutes un couteau, posé sur un meuble de préparation à potions. Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. L'idée me semble tout à coup vulgaire, ridicule, immature. Enfin, suis-je donc assez lâche pour tout laisser tomber comme ça ? Je dois bien avoir des choses à faire, des gens à qui parler, des gens à qui demander de l'aide avant de sombrer dans un désespoir pareil. … Non ?

Je me rends compte que je viens de trouver la réponse à ma question tout seul. Non, personne ne peut plus m'aider. Je n'arrive plus à m'aider moi-même alors qui pourrait ? Je pense bien à une personne mais ma conscience m'empêcherait presque d'envisager cette possibilité. Je me remémore alors la souffrance quotidienne de me lever le matin, l'envie que j'ai de rester à contempler ma fenêtre pendant des heures ou d'aller m'allonger tout simplement. Je n'ai plus envie de me réveiller mais je n'arrive plus à dormir. Comme je le disais, tout est un cauchemar éveillé.

Puis, j'ai soudain l'impression de ne plus contrôler mes gestes. Au fond de moi, je le sais, j'ai déjà pris la décision. Le nombre de fois où j'ai souhaité mettre fin à tout ça … Je me dis quand même que ça ne me ressemble pas de tomber aussi bas. Mais en réalité, il est aussi vrai que ces derniers mois, je ne me reconnais plus vraiment. Il me parait aussi facile de mettre fin à toutes mes souffrances. Je sens déjà dans mon cœur une bouffée de soulagement, j'anticipe cette libération tant attendue. De toutes les manières, on ne peut pas dire que tout changera vraiment, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà mort.

Je saisis l'objet. Ma main ne tremble même pas. Je me sens frémir en revanche lorsque je réalise ce que je vais faire. Pas de regrets ? Si, peut-être. Le fait de ne jamais t'avoir eu dans mes bras. Enfin, c'est trop tard maintenant. Rapide, vif, sec et sans bavure, mon geste vient de décider mon sort. Tout à coup, je sens tous mes doutes s'envoler. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. J'étais assez sympathique avec moi pour ne pas me laisser endurer des années de souffrance à venir. L'amour que je lui portai ne cessera jamais, j'en étais sûr. Je l'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort. Haha. Ironique, cette pensée à ce moment présent. Je remarque vaguement que la douleur physique est maigre à côté de l'écrasement psychologique quotidien.

Oui, j'ai pris la bonne décision.

_Ça fait mal, crois-moi,_

_Une lame, enfoncée loin dans mon âme._

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme._

Lentement, ma vue puis mon esprit se brouillent. Je pose ma main sur mon ventre percé, je sens un liquide chaud. Mon sang je crois. Il se répand peu à peu sur mon corps. Etrangement, comme une dernière vision, j'ai ton visage qui apparait devant mes yeux. Certains disent qu'au moment de mourir, on voit sa vie défiler. Peut-être cette image était alors assez explicite pour réaliser ton importance dans ma vie. Un voile brumeux se pose clairement sur mes prunelles et je me sens tomber, lentement, très lentement sur le sol. Je ne me relèverai pas, c'est ma dernière chute. Plus d'efforts, plus à se relever, à mener un combat perdu d'avance. J'expire, je sens un poids énorme s'enlever de tout mon corps. Je glisse doucement dans un sommeil apaisant.

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort._

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps, je te blesse dans un dernier effort._

Je me souviens avant d'avoir fermé les yeux, avoir entendu au loin quelqu'un ouvrir une porte et un cri retentir dans une dimension parallèle à celle vers laquelle je pensais me rendre.

Oui, j'ai pris la bonne décision.


	3. Nothing

**2. Nothing**

POV Harry

« Alors ? »

« Il dort encore, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, il est hors de danger. Du point de vu physique, j'entends. Une chance que vous soyez arrivé à temps, Mr Potter. Une minute de plus et je n'aurais rien pu faire. Vous pouvez essayer de lui parler, il pourra peut-être vous entendre. Mais si jamais il se passe quelque chose d'anormal ou qu'il se réveille, prévenez-moi immédiatement. » Répondit Pomfresh.

« Merci. »

Je me retournai et fixai tristement la pâle silhouette allongée sur le lit. L'infirmière s'éloigna et à mon tour, je m'approchai de la couche. Je me sentais attiré mais une peur m'envahit. Je le voyais encore étendu sur le sol dans son propre sang avec cette plaie béante, Mme Pomfresh qui essayait de stopper l'hémorragie, qui tentait par la suite de cacher cette entaille affreuse par des bandages. Il me semblait tellement fragile que j'avais l'impression de lui faire mal en m'approchant. Tout son corps me semblait douloureux, je n'osais plus me tenir près de lui. Je ne pouvais pas pour autant détourner mon regard de son visage apaisé. Il me semblait à présent tellement serein …

Comment ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Mais je suis là si je veux. Il fallait que je le voie tout simplement. Oui, peut-être que je n'ai pas quitté son chevet depuis quelques jours. Et alors ? Il n'y a aucun mal à ça. Je suis sans cesse pousser par ce désir de protéger les gens et de le faire jusqu'au bout. … Ce n'est pas très crédible, hein ? Je sais, je sais. Je ne peux pas me détacher d'ici, je n'y arrive pas. Je profite de ce moment, où je peux être là pour lui, _réellement_, sans qu'il ne puisse le voir. Oui, je profite, tout simplement. Ce n'est pas glorieux pour un adolescent de 17 ans, j'entends bien. Mais j'ai essayé de ne pas tomber là dedans, j'ai essayé !

J'ai réalisé que mon regard sur lui prenait une drôle de tournure il y a un an. C'était Noël, les décorations du sapin gigantesque de la Grande Salle éclairaient son visage. Je découvris pour la première fois ses traits adoucis, je crus même voir un semblant de sourire venir à ses lèvres pendant une seconde tandis qu'il fixait l'arbre. Je ne pus m'empêcher dès lors de penser à son visage. Je commençai peu à peu à le découvrir d'une autre manière, plus tendre, plus compréhensive. Il avait arrêté (tout du moins essayé) de me faire des réflexions et j'appréciai l'effort. Mais de plus en plus, je voulais qu'il me remarque. J'étais frustré par son indifférence. Je commençai à être triste, à ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je croyais au début que je cherchai en lui un substitut de présence paternelle.

Puis, je le vis l'été, sans ses lourdes robes noires. Vêtu simplement d'un pantalon et d'une chemise, il me parut beau, magnifique. Je suis dès ce moment que la théorie paternelle était erronée. Je me mettais à avoir des visions ou des rêves troublants, je ne pouvais plus les contrôler. Je me disais que c'était probablement la faute de mes hormones, je n'avais que 16 ans. Mais je m'aperçus très vite que mon désir n'était tourné que vers lui. Et que non seulement je le voulais, mais … je commençais à sentir naître en moi de nouveaux sentiments. Ils me rappelèrent au début ceux que je ressentais pour Cho : embarras, gêne, excitation. Mais ces nouveaux sentiments surpassèrent ceux que j'avais déjà connus. Quelque chose de puissant, de gigantesque vint se mettre au fond de moi. Je me rendis compte à la fin de l'été que j'étais tombé tout bonnement follement amoureux de lui.

Je me souviens avoir été fou de rage quand je réalisai ça. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois têtu au point de m'entiché du seul homme que je ne pouvais avoir ? C'était ridicule. J'essayai de toutes mes forces de me persuader que tout cela n'était qu'une passade, une petite histoire, que je me faisais des histoires pour me prouver à moi-même que je voulais le plus inaccessible. Alors, j'ai tout fait. Tout. J'ai essayé les filles, encore une fois. C'était abject, autant la fille que le contact. Au moins une chose dont j'étais sûr après. Et puis j'ai fait une seconde erreur : j'ai pris un petit ami.

C'était simple. Aux yeux de tout le monde, j'avais une vie de rêve : des amis de rêve, un corps de rêve, un petit ami de rêve, Blaise. Que demandait le peuple ? Tout cela n'était qu'une couverture, je le savais. C'était affreux, j'étais seul à supporter mon hypocrisie, à me regarder droit dans les yeux le matin et à me haïr pour mes mensonges. Je mentais même à mes amis, Ron, Hermione et Blaise … Blaise qui a toujours été là pour moi, un ami sincère plutôt qu'un réel petit ami. Lui et moi le savions, nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre, encore moins pour être ensemble maintenant. Je savais que lui faisait ça pour la popularité. Moi … c'était plus compliqué.

Enfin, en fin de compte, personne ne s'intéressait particulièrement à ce qui se cachait en-dessous cette façade. A vrai dire, je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'étais mieux seul ces derniers temps. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un entourage intéressé uniquement par le fait de savoir si le « Sauveur » le sauvera encore ! Foutaises. Comme s'il y avait une cicatrice sur mon front …

Bon c'est vrai, j'ai une putain de cicatrice.

_Nobody knows the pain I feel_

_Nobody knows but it's for real_

_I can feel it, I do._

Bientôt j'arrivai devant son corps étendu, recouvert d'un pyjama blanc. Je tremblai de le voir comme ça. Je le découvrais là, sans défense, complètement endormi. Drapé de linges blancs, j'eus la furtive vision de voir un ange.

Mon Ange.

Je crois que je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il s'est passé. Il n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? Je ne comprends plus, comment, pourquoi aurait-il voulu faire ça ? J'ai beau cherché, je ne parviens pas à m'imaginer ce qui pourrait le faire souffrir. Lui qui avait toujours paru si … intouchable … Quel choc de le voir comme ça … Je me souviens, j'étais venu à son bureau pour un prétexte minable, une question je crois sur un devoir à rendre. J'ai frappé à la porte, personne n'a répondu. J'ai recommencé et c'était la même chose. En collant mon oreille contre la porte et en écoutant très attentivement, j'entendais pourtant du bruit. Puis, je perçus le bruit froid d'un objet métallique tombant sur le sol suivi de près par une deuxième chute, celle d'un corps plus mou. Là, plus aucune hésitation, je suis rentré.

10 centimètres de métal de _merde_ ont failli gâcher toute ma vie. J'ai d'abord posé mes yeux sur le couteau, mes yeux instinctivement attirés par les reflets de la lumière. Jamais je n'avais pris auparavant conscience de la vulgarité de cet objet. Qu'un tout petit truc fasse autant de mal, ça me paraissait presque dérisoire. Vulgaire. J'ai senti un goût amer, de sang dans la bouche en voyant ça. En regardant à côté, je me suis complètement décomposé. Tu étais allongé, les yeux se fermant dangereusement et … une flaque de sang qui grandissait, infiniment … Je me souviens de mon immobilité, de ma torpeur et du silence morbide qui a parcouru cette pièce froide.

Ensuite, mes souvenirs sont plus flous. J'ai crié il me semble, alors que je ne pensais plus avoir de voix. Et j'ai couru. Tellement vite, tellement fort … J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser sous la douleur : ma course ou toi qui perdait peu à peu ta vie, je ne sais plus. Je pleurais, pleurais de ne pas courir assez vite. J'avais la détestable impression d'être dans un de ces rêves, où l'on n'arrive jamais à arriver à un point au loin. Je crois que j'ai poussé quelques élèves, violemment. Je suis enfin arrivé à l'infirmerie, inconscient que je n'avais plus de souffle. Sans me soucier du manque d'oxygène, je criai à nouveau sur Pomfresh. Elle comprit, m'attrapa le bras et agrippa une fiole sur une étagère. Une seconde plus tard, nous étions à nouveau auprès de lui, je ne réalisai même pas que je venais de prendre un Portoloin.

J'ai perdu la notion du temps depuis. Je sais juste que je viens, je viens autant que je peux. Tout ça est un prétexte pour moi, c'est plus facile alors. Je n'en ai parlé à personne bien entendu. Non seulement Snape m'aurait tué, mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de le rendre encore plus fragile aux yeux des autres. J'étais entièrement gonflé des bouffés de protection.

Je le regardai à nouveau. Il était magnifique. Le visage un peu trop blême à mon goût, j'espérais qu'il retrouve vite sa contenance. J'étais maintenant juste à côté de lui. Assez près pour pouvoir voir son torse bouger au rythme de ses respirations, assez pour entendre son souffle paisible. Je respirai à mon tour, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi j'avais retenu ma respiration. Ses cheveux éparses tombaient de chaque côté de son visage, quelques mèches près de ses joues. J'avais envie de toucher ses cheveux, ses mèches qui me paraissaient si douces … Mon regard longea son lit et tomba sur sa main, juste à côté de moi.

Tout doucement, je tendis la mienne sans pouvoir la contrôler. C'était irrésistible, automatique. Je pus voir ma main si juvénile se rapprocher vers cette main si forte, cette main d'homme dont je rêvais tous les soirs. Combien de fois j'avais espérer voir nos deux mains jointes, symbole d'un amour uni, tendre et complice. Ma main était à quelques centimètres de la sienne. L'envie de le toucher me brûlait les doigts.

Alors, je posai ma main sur sa main.

_Nobody knows that I miss you_

_Nobody knows but it's the truth_

_I can feel it, I do._

Jamais je n'eus connu cette sensation, ce toucher si doux. Je sens ma peau électrifié, mon cœur battre à un rythme déchainé et pourtant, je me sentis si apaisé. C'était incroyable. Mon pouce bougea de lui-même, mué par une force inconnu. Ma peau caressant la sienne me procura immédiatement un bonheur absolu.

Un bruit au fond de l'infirmerie me fit sursauter et je retirai prestement ma main.

Je pris conscience de mon hypocrisie. Je vivais une vie de mensonges, j'avais peur tout simplement de ce simple contact, que quelqu'un nous voit, que la flamme dans mes yeux trahisse mes sentiments. J'avais une terrible envie de lui dire, là, maintenant, tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. D'envoyer balader mes amis tout simplement, d'arrêter cette mascarade avec Blaise. Je ne peux plus continuer à mentir, je suis trop fatigué pour ça. Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Alors, je vais essayer d'être honnête.

J'ai envie de sentir mon cœur battre à nouveau comme il l'a fait lorsque je t'ai touché. Des mois que j'attendais ça, cette sensation de vie pure qui coule dans mes veines. Il m'est arrivé de l'avoir, sur le chemin de tes cours, quand je te voyais franchir les portes de la Grande Salle. A peine si je parvenais à écouter ce que l'on me disait en même temps, j'étais complètement absorbé par cette vision. Heureusement, je suis parvenu à bien camoufler toute cette vérité.

_You cannot pretend that I don't even matter_

_You and I know better _

_You've been away from me for too long_

_It's time for you to come on home_

_No one can say what it is right for me_

_They don't have to live my life_

_I need for you to come on home_

_I'll be waiting._

Je pris une chaise à côté, l'approchai du lit et m'y assis. Je restai béat à contempler ton air tranquille. On était bien là, tous les deux, en silence. Puis, repoussant toutes idées du ridicule dans ma tête, je me mis à parler.

« C'est Potter. Oui, le morveux de Gryffondor, bla bla bla. Ca surprend, pas vrai ? Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire. Enfin si. Mais je n'ose pas. C'est pas facile, vraiment, de se déclarer. A vrai dire, vous ne m'entendez pas, ça c'est assez réconfortant. »

Je souris tout seul, n'osant imaginer le nombre de remarques acerbes que j'aurais reçues si tu étais réveillé. Puis, je redevins sérieux. Je me tus, je n'avais même plus envie de plaisanter, pas dans ces conditions là. Quelle utilité à faire des blagues quand on est gêné, pas vrai. Je m'étais dit que je serai honnête, alors, je dois tenir ma parole. Je restai pourtant en silence à contempler son visage blanc. Enfin, je me levai, me rapprochai de ton visage, comme pour te faire une confidence, la plus importante à mes yeux.

« Je t'aime Severus. Je n'aime que toi. »

Ma voix, à peine inaudible, n'était qu'un murmure. Je dus me retentir de lui toucher et d'embrasser ses joues pâles.

_I am nothing without you baby_

_Nothing it's driving me crazy_

_Nothing, no one, I'm so alone_

_Nothing without you baby_

Puis, je ne sais plus pourquoi, je m'enfuis. Je commençai à m'éloigner de ton lit, vite, de plus en vite. Ca me faisait mal de rester à côté de toi, j'avais l'impression de perdre tout contrôle.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'ai pu t'avouer mes sentiments, surtout d'une manière aussi puérile. Même pas capable de faire face aux difficultés, je passais ma vie à fuir, à courir loin de la vérité, à filer à l'anglaise. Je n'étais sincère avec personne, même pas avec moi. Ma vie était devenue un épais tissu de mensonges, tout cela m'insupportait maintenant. J'arrivai à voir clair tout à coup. Sale lâche, encore pire que toi Severus. Au lieu de faire ce que tu as fait, je fuyais. Je passais mon temps à courir loin du danger, loin du risque. Insupportable.

_No one can see inside of me_

_No one can see how much I care_

_I need you, I do._

Je me retrouvai à nouveau dans les couloirs, prenant les escaliers qui conduisaient aux étages supérieurs. Sans trop savoir où je me dirigeai, j'allais inconsciemment vers mon petit repère, un tour perchée dans les hauteurs de Poudlard. Je ne remarquai même plus l'agitation, les élèves pressés d'aller en cours ou manger ou dormir, les professeurs qui apostrophaient certains première ou deuxième année dont la conduite était déplacée. Au fur et à mesure que je montai, je trouvai de moins en moins de monde dans les couloirs. Parfait. Le vent fouettait les carreaux des fenêtres tandis que des nuages noirs et gris caressaient le ciel.

_Nobody see the tears I cry_

_No one is there to dry my eyes_

_I need you, I do._

Alors que je pensai être arrivé sans être repéré, je sentis brusquement une main se poser sur mon épaule et m'inviter à me retourner.

« Bah ça alors ! » me dit Blaise d'un ton joyeux. « Je croyais t'avoir cherché partout dans ce château. Tu étais passé où ? »

Je déglutis, encore conscient que j'allais inventer un nouveau mensonge.

« Je faisais juste un tour … » répondis-je en évitant son regard.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, pas dupe de mon manège peu convaincant.

« Harry, il y a un problème ? » interrogea-t-il, doux mais ferme.

Je retins ma respiration pendant quelques secondes puis je poussai un gros soupir en baissant les épaules. Je n'y arrivai décidément pas aujourd'hui …

« Je suis désolé Blaise, je ne peux pas. »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »

« Attends, Harry, je ne te suis pas du tout là. De quoi tu me parles ? »

Nous restâmes en silence quelques secondes et je plantai mon regard dans le sien qui me fixait avec attention.

« Tu sais bien de quoi je parle, Blaise … Toi et moi. » finis-je par avouer.

Je le vis mettre sa main sur sa tête et agripper ses cheveux.

« Attends, je ne te comprends pas Harry. Il y a un problème ? Explique-moi clairement à la fin ! »

Une profonde inspiration.

« Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi, Blaise. »

Le silence qui suivit m'angoissa.

« Blaise, … s'il te plait ne m'en veux pas … »

« Comme quoi il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, pas vrai ? » Je fus stupéfait de le voir rire.

« Je suis réellement désolé Blaise … Je t'assure, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. »

« C'est bon Harry. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je peux comprendre. On est plus fait pour rester amis je crois. »

Je souris en guise de réponse, un sourire sincère cette fois-ci. Il le rendit. Je sentais que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions fâchés. Blaise aussi commençait à se lasser des mensonges, nous étions en train de traverser la même période.

« Ah ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Qu'est-ce c'est agréable pour une fois dans sa vie de ne pas avoir une rupture mélodramatique ! C'est léger, c'est mieux ! »

J'acquiesçai, on peut plus d'accord avec son affirmation. Je lui souris, heureux de savoir qu'il arrivait à comprendre. Blaise resterai, j'en étais sûr un très bon ami. Une soudaine envie de tendresse m'envahit tandis que nous nous enlaçâmes. Je sentis qu'un poids énorme était enlevé de mes épaules. Enfin, un mensonge de moins dans ma vie, un rôle en moins à jouer. Blaise avait soulagé une des douleurs qui me préoccupaient. Je sentis même que Blaise me manquerait … mais je ne pouvais pas faire retour en arrière.

J'avançai. Enfin, je progressai.

Puis, il me vint une idée.

« Dis Blaise, il t'est déjà arrivé d'avoir … des sentiments pour quelqu'un et d'être pratiquement sûr que la personne n'a pas les mêmes ? Avec pourtant une irrépressible, voire douloureuse envie de lui avouer ? » lui demandai-je honnêtement.

« Oh oh ! Alors, comme ça, tu me quittes pour quelqu'un d'autre, hein ? » se moqua-t-il en me donnant un petit coup de coude. Il s'arrêta quand il vit mon expression sérieuse. « Oui, bien sûr. C'est arrivé à beaucoup de monde. »

« Et tu as fait quoi alors ? »

« Je lui ai tout dit. » dit-il.

« Et que s'est-il passé ? » demandai-je plus avidement que jamais.

« J'ai souffert. Beaucoup. Mais ça a aussi été les plus beaux mois de ma vie. »

J'arrivai dans un couloir désert et ensuite à un escalier. Voyant le coin libre, je montai les marches et arrivai dans une tour et devant une porte. Je l'ouvris et sentis les brusques rafales de vent immédiatement sur ma peau. Je vis un banc protégé par un coin de toit et m'y précipitai. Là, j'étais plus protégé de la tempête.

« _ça a été les plus beaux mois de ma vie._ »

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser aux derniers mots de Blaise. Ils revenaient dans ma tête pour mieux me perturber. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il fallait que je tente ma chance ? Que j'y aille les poings serrés, tout lui avouer ? Blaise avait aussi dit qu'il avait souffert. Est-ce que je suis lâche au point de ne pas prendre ce risque ? Je suis complètement partagé, entre deux tendances antithétiques. D'un côté, tout garder, continuer de souffrir en silence. De l'autre, tout déballer, prendre le plus gros risque de ma vie et dans cette partie de roulette russe, prendre une dernière balle qui achèvera d'exploser ma cervelle. Et mon cœur, accessoirement. Oui, mais ne dit-on pas que dans une roulette russe, il y a une balle pour cinq chargements ? Donc, ça voudrait dire que j'aurais une chance sur cinq avec Snape ? Non, là c'est purement ridicule. Déjà que je ne crois même pas à la maigre chance que je pourrais avoir …

Oui, mais en même temps, est-ce qu'il ne vaut pas le risque, cet homme ? Quand j'y réfléchis bien, il a dû beaucoup souffrir lui-même pour arriver à avoir ce tempérament. Peut-être qu'après tout, cette supposition est extrêmement bien fondée. Accepterait-il que je prenne soin de lui ? Que je m'applique à réparer les erreurs du passé, même si elles ne sont pas miennes ?

« _Les plus beaux mois de ma vie._ »


	4. Falling

**Auteur : **_Me voici de retour avec un petit troisième (je ne compte jamais l'introduction) chapitre dans le style "gimauve et compagnie" mais qui me satisfait. Certes, pas mon préféré ! J'ai compris, je vous laisse lire ! En tous les cas, je voudrais ajouter quelques choses à propos des** reviews** : Merci à tous ! Cependant, **si vous ne laissez pas votre e-mail ou votre nom d'auteur, je ne pourrai pas vous répondre ! **Et vous pouvez aussi me poser des questions par e-mail. Je serai ravie de vous répondre ! Voilou ! C'est tout pour le moment !_

**Disclaimer **: _Il est très important de noter que l'univers et les personnages du monde magique d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Et la chanson n'est pas ma propriété mais celle du compositeur ou bien de la personne qui en a acheté les droits et en est le propriétaire._

**Avertissement : **_Attention ! Cette histoire est un **slash **! Elle inclue **une relation entre deux hommes **! Et **le rating M sera pour plus tard...**Un peu de patience _

**Musique** :_ Falling-Mindy Smith (Je vous conseille vraiment de l'écouter ! Cette fille a une voix unique et la chanson est magique !)_

_Poppy -> surnom de Pomfresh, l'infirmière_

_Bonne lecture et puis, laissez un petit mot en attendant le prochain chapitre !_

**OOooOO**

_

* * *

_

**La vie en chanson**

**3. Falling**

« _Je ne vis que pour toi_ »

« _Oui, je vous aime, je t'aime tellement_ »

« _Je ne peux plus me contrôler quant je te vois_ »

« _Je n'arrive plus à jouer ce jeu_ ».

Dans mon cocon sécurisant et d'une chaleur bienveillante, des bouts de phrase ne cessaient de tourner dans ma tête comme de douces litanies.Puis soudain, la clarté aveuglante qui me piquait les yeux. Lentement, j'ouvrais mes paupières mais les refermaient aussitôt pour reprendre ce manège jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mes facultés visuelles normales.

Je me redressai et regardai autour de moi : des murs en pierres, des rideaux beiges accrochés aux fenêtres et blancs disposés autour des couchettes, des couvertures orange pâle, des draps jaune crème, un pyjama blanc et pour finir une petite table de nuit en bois clair. J'étais à l'infirmerie et lentement je me rappelais pourquoi j'étais allongé sur ce lit grinçant. J'étais vivant. Encore ! Ma manœuvre avant donc échouée !

_It seems like  
Out of nowhere  
I'm coming apart  
Nothing could've saved me  
You went straight for my heart_

Et tout à tout, sans prévenir, une sorte de flash-back s'imposa dans ma tête. Une silhouette floue dont les contours se précisaient peu à peu. La silhouette de mon aimé, je l'avais rapidementd eviné. Mais l'image avait aussitôt disparu. J'avais encore rêvé.

Merde

J'en ai _marre_ dema vie. Si ce n'était pas clair avec un couteau dans le corps, comment vont-ils le comprendre ? Et Dieu sait que c'est pourtant _très _clair. En croyant me sauver, ils m'avaient prolonger mon séjour en enfer. J'étais maudit.

Ce calvaire n'était donc pas fini. Qu'est-ce que le ce monde était mal fait ! Monde dans lequel je ne devrais plus être en cette minute même ! Si on ne m'avait pas sauver. Je me demande quel est l'imbécile qui a pu commettre un acte aussi stupide.

Aarrgh !

Y en a ras le bol ! Voilà justement cette saleté d'infirmière, je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me laissait pas crever en paix ? Je me levai et me dirigeai vers elle, prêt à lui piailler tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connaissais lorsqu'elle prit la parole et que je m'indignai devant tant d'impolitesse. Où étaient passées les bonnes manières et le bon sens ?

-Ah ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé Severus ! Je m'impatientais. J'ai plein de médicaments à vous donner, des bandages à changer. Et vous avez reçu du courrier, des visites, des-

-Assez.

Stop !

Minute.

Retour en arrière...

"_Des visites_" ?

Albus, probablement...

Lorsqu'elle vit l'expression pensive que j'affichais, elle devina aisément ma question.

-En effet, vous avez eu quelques visites. D'ailleurs, votre "Sauveur" vient de partir. C'est quand même étrange...Je croyais qu'il vous détestait...

Elle se retourna pour aller préparer quelques potions et médicaments dont je me savais client aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas complètement répondu à mes interrogations.

-...Gniah ? Pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de me dire de _qui-parlez-vous _? Qui m'a donc auvé si héroïquement ?

_Pour que j'aille lui casser la figu-_

-Le Sauveur international, Harry Potter. C'est grâce à lui que vous êtes en vie et je tiens à ce que vous alliez le remercier. Après vos médicaments..., dit-elle sur un ton joyeux, en appuyant bien sur ses derniers mots.

Mais je n'ai pas rigolé. Peut-être avais-je dû oublier la technique et ce, depuis trop longtemps. Je n'osai imaginer ma tête, la bouche en suspend. Une fois de plus, elle le remarqua instantanément.

-Severus. Severus ? Allô la lune, ici Poudlard. Est-ce que Mr Snape me reçoit ?

Je me ressaisis promptement afin de regagner madignité perdue,tout en gardant cette brillance d'incompréhension qui scintillait dans mes yeux et agitait mes neurones.

-Hein ? Co-...comment ça ? C'est…._Potter_ qui m'a sauvé ?

Elle rigola et reprit, tout en tripotant plusieurs fioles et les examinant scrupuleusement.

-Eh oui ! Il est venu vous voir. Plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. Mais il s'est attardé tout à l'heure, plus de 10 minutes pour vous parler. Il avait l'air très absorbé et sérieux, comme s'il vous faisait des confidences...C'est pour cela que je m'interrogeais car je m'imaginais que vous vous détestiez mutuellement.

-Pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ?

-Je ne sais pas...Il avait pourtant l'airassez doux tout à l'heure...

_-Doux _?

Elle ne répondit pas à ma question et me fit prendre mes médicaments. Aussitôt, ma douleur disparut et je sentis une énergie déferler dans mes veines. C'était comme si je retrouvais un corps de 20 ans !

-Wow.

-Mon cher Severus, grâce à cette potion, vous êtes désormains en bonnes conditions physiques. Je vous autorise donc à quitter l'infirmerie. Cependant, je vous recommande d'être très prudent.De plus, si vous sentez une quelconque douleur, revenez tout de suite me voir ! Votre corps reste fragile après votre tentative de suicide. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de ça, je ne dirais rien.

Elle tourna les talons, me laissant dans ma phase de déconnexion totale. _Harry Potter_m'avait sauvé la vie? Impossible ! Et pourtant, Poppy ne mentait jamais…

Donc, admettons que Ha-…Potter m'ait sauvé la vie, pourquoi m'a-t-il rendu visite ? C'était tout simplement absurde ! Mais une fois de plus, l'infirmière me l'affirmait. Il fallait que je pose plusieurs diverses questions à ce beau jeune homme.

_When I've almost had enough  
Something about you draws me back again  
When I've almost given up  
Something about you pulls me in  
And we're falling_

Mais avant que je n'aie pu partir pour le chercher, je rencontrai le directeur et son sourire bienveillant. Puis, le sourire disparut avant de laisser place à un air sérieux que je ne lui connaissais que rarement.

-Severus, on m'a immédiatement mis au courant pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

Evidemment, je vais sûrement avoir le droit à un sermon.

-Oui, je vais vous sermonner parce que ce que vous avez fait est totalement inadmissible et immature ! Je ne vous comprends pas ! Alors, je vais vous laisser le temps de vous remettre mais croyez-moi, je garde un oeil _très _attentif sur vous et je ne veux plus jamais que vous recommenciez quelque chose de ce même genre. Plus _jamais_. J'ai besoin d'un professeur aussi compétent que vous. Et j'ai surtout besoin de l'ami que vous êtes. Vous êtes une bonne personne, Severus. Il est juste temps pour vous d'en prendre conscience.

J'étais touché par ses paroles. Je ne le montrais pas, mais je l'étais. Profondément. Décidement, Albus savait toujours quoi dire dans les bonnes occasions. Ce vieil homme m'impressionait toujours autant !

-Nous en reparlerons dans quelques temps, vous voulez bien ? Une école sans problème n'en est pas une et j'ai actuellement beaucoup à faire. Nous remettons cet entretient à plus tard, donc.

Tandis qu'il repartait, la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit et comme une vision rapide, je repensais à Potter et ces foutues idées de sauver chaque organisme vivant. _Où était-il ? _

Je partis donc à sa recherche, arpentant les sombres couloirs du château, la nuit tombant petit à petit.A de nombreuses reprises, je questionnai des élèves à propos de l'emplacement du Survivant, qui, surpris me répondaient par la négative. Puis, je reconnu Zabini et l'arrêtai :

-Mr Zabini, auriez-vous aperçu votre congénère ? Demandais-je d'un ton hargneux, ne cachant pas ma haine.

-Euh…mon congénère ? Répéta Blaise, les yeux incrédules.

-Oui, votre congénère, votre petit ami. Potter, imbécile !

-Ah ! _Harry_ ! Je l'ai vu partir vers la Tour Nord ! Fut sa réponse avant qu'il ne me regarde bizarrement, du au fait que ma mauvaise humeur se laissait paraître, même du côté des élèves de ma maison.

-Merci, grommelai-je avant de poursuivre mon trajet

Je m'apprêtais à tourner et à disparaître au détour d'un nouveau couloir lorsque ce maudit Blaise m'interpella pour m'avouer d'une petite voix :

-Ex, monsieur.

Je ne compris pas sur le moment. Que voulait me dire ce petit idiot ?

-Pardon ? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante, la colère maîtrisé.

-Ex petit ami monsieur. Lui et moi avons rompu précédemment.

Mon cœur se gonfla d'une bouffée de joie pure tandis que je grognai mon élève :

-Votre vie sentimentale ne m'intéresse pas.

_Feels like  
I am reaching  
Tryin' to hold on to you  
And I know that  
There's still hope here  
And I know you'll come through_

Je repris ma marche rapide et déterminée, et bientôt j'arrivai au pied des escaliers menant à cette fameuse tour. A ce moment même, mon amour descendit les marches. Tandis qu'il s'apercevait de ma présence, mon regard noir s'accrocha à ses orbes émeraudes. Il avait les yeux rougis, signe que beaucoup de larmes avaient coulé. Mon cœur se déchira devant cette si triste image. Pourquoi pleurais-tu mon Harry ? _Alors_….je compris. Une pensée avait traversé mon esprit : **Zabini**. Voilà la raison de ses sanglots désespérés, il l'aimait toujours ! Mais quel idiot étais-je ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu imaginer_une seule seconde_qu'il pensait à moi et à ma tentative de suicide !

Je retrouvai tant bien que mal mon masque d'impassibilité et ma froideur habituels.

-Je vous cherchais Mr Potter. Il faut que vous et moi ayons un petit entretien. Suivez-moi.

Sans répondre, il s'exécuta et je le menai à ma salle de classe où il prit place sur une chaise en face de mon bureau. Il était si proche…j'avais une envie folle de l'embrasser, de le consoler.

_Il ne t'aime pas Severus._

_Il ne t'aimera jamais._

Oui, il ne m'aimait pas. Son coeur, il l'avait donné à Zabini et bien qu'ils aient rompu, Potter éprouvait toujours de l'amour pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en détacher, c'était évident. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me démoraliser, il fallait qu'il réponde à mes interrogations.

-J'ai des questions, Potter, qui restent sans réponses. Je vais être direct.

-Je vous écoute, me dit-il d'une voix basse qui me fit frissonner.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé la vie ? L'interrogeai-je, désireux de connaître ses moindres pensées. Je ne comprends pas _pourquoi_ vous avez fait ça.

-Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, professeur. Ni un lâche.Je n'allais pas vous laisser mourir sur le sol froid sanscompassion et sans désir de vous aider,répondit-il rapidement, tout en s'empressant de tourner la tête.

Je ne savais pourquoi il paraissait sigêné. Je n'avais probablement pas perdu la peur que je faisais naître dans l'esprit de mes élèves...Huhu...

- Et pourquoi étiez-vous dans mes cachots lorsque je…enfin…quand ça s'est produit ? Demandai-je, ma curiosité et mon espoir n'ayant pas de répit.

_When I've almost had enough  
Something about you draws me back again  
When I've almost given up  
Something about you pulls me in  
And we're falling_

Cette fois-ci, je cru déceler une lueur de panique dans son regard, ce que m'approuvait son hésitation à répondre. Il n'arrêtait pas d'ouvrir puis refermer la bouche tandis qu'il triturait nerveusement des doigts. Cinq minutes de silence plus tard, je pris finalement les choses en main.

-Potter, je vous ai posé une question et la politesse serait d'y répondre. Que faisiez-vous dans mon bureau lors de ma tentative de suicide ?

Il me sembla tout à coup...gêné. Ouiiiiii, mais bien sûr ! Les médicaments devaient être des hallucinogènes. Je n'allai pas lâcher l'affaire aussi patient et têtu suis-je.

Finalement, il se décida à se resservir de ses cordes vocales.

-Et bien…à vrai dire, j'étais…euh…j'étais…ah ! J'étais venu à la retenue ! S'exclama-t-il sur un ton victorieux.

Je n'étais pas, mais alors _pas du tout_ convaincu. Néanmoins, je pris le soin de feindre la réflexion quelques instants. Jusqu'à ce q'un sourire carnassier vienne étirer mes lèvres. Ce qui évidemment fit rougir mon amour. A croquer.

-Mr Potter, je ne vous ai donné aucune retenue ce jour-là.

-Ah bon ? Vous…vous en êtes sur ? Bafouilla-t-il lamentablement.

-Oui, Potter, soupirai-je, ma patience ayant atteint ses limites (pour aujourd'hui...). Ecoutez, avant que vous regagnez votre dortoir, je vais vous demander un dernier service. Je veux que cette délicate histoire reste confidentielle. Est-ce clair ?

-Tout à fait, professeur, dit-il avec un sourire timide.

_Choc._ Il me souriait. Il ne me l'avait jamais fait auparavant ! Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, un micro sourire m'apparut au coin de la bouche. Et une fois de plus, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Miam !

Quand la porte se referma, j'étais toujours petit rat de l'opéra sur les nuages (_NdA_:_ Imaginez la scène)._ Mais bien vite, un poids fit soudainement retomber mon enthousiasme, je redescendis sur terre et reprenais mon indifférence._Ridicule. R-i-d-i-c-u-l-e._Potter ne me sourit pas,ça ne se peut pas puisqu'il me déstesteCe n'était qu'une farce, une illusion, un piège dans lequel j'étais tombé à pieds joints.

_Mais_…j'avais un peu plus d'espoir qu'à l'accoutumé et j'était persuadé que j'allai trouver les réponses à ma question. J'étais maudit, damné par Harry et ce délicieux Survivant avait allumé dans mon corps, le feu de la passion et de l'amour….

_When I've almost had enough  
When I've almost given up  
We start falling  
And we're falling_

**A Suivre...**

**OOooOO**

**

* * *

**

_Voilou, voilou ! J'ai fini ce troisième chapitre ! Alors, j'attends vos commentaires impatiemment et j'espère que vous aimez l'histoire ! Vous savez maintenant que le prochain chapitre sera un POV Harry . Le chapitre sera un peu plus gai que celui-ci et une surprise vous attend au chapitre 5. Je vous fais à tous de gros bezoox !_


	5. Something about us

**Auteur** : _Tada ! Me revoilà… ! Vous êtes contents de me revoir, hein ? Y a quelqu'un ? Non ? Bon, comme je le disais je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant. Je sais, je suis de plus en plus longue seulement il faut bien bosser dans la vie ! Je vous laisse donc lire en vous implorant de me laisser votre avis, histoire de m'améliorer ! En effet, je suis plus ou moins satisfaite mais étant d'une nature perfectionniste, j'en deviens parano ! Vous remarquerez aussi que ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents mais je crains qu'il ne soit pas mieux._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. De plus, la chanson, la musique et les paroles ne m'appartiennent pas._

**Musique** : _**Something about us** -** Daft Punk** (J'adore ce groupe et cette chanson. Il était pour moi naturel de leur rendre hommage !)_

**Avertissement** : _Attention ! Cette histoire est un **slash** et concerne donc deux personnes du même sexe, ici deux hommes. Les **homophobes** sont **mis en garde** !_

* * *

**La vie en chanson.**

**4. Something about us**

_Pov Harry_

J'étais heureux. Affreusement, étrangement heureux. Je savais que ce petit entretien avait à la fois cassé et créé quelque chose. Avait-il brisé ma peur, mon appréhension ? Avait-il engendré une sorte de complicité, ou même un lien, ne serait-ce que très fragile ? J'étais presque sûr d'avoir aperçu un brève sourire venir étirer ses lèvres dont je rêve tant. Ou bien me trompais-je encore ? Non, pas cette fois...N'est-ce pas ?

M'en fous, j'suis heureux...Parce qu'il m'a sourit. Hehe.

Légèrement, très légèrement, je sortis du château pour atteindre les rives du lac. L'air était froid mais j'avais chaud.Et je savais qu'au fond de moi, je garderais toujours cette petite flamme dans mon cœur que certains appellent « amour ». Ah l'amour...L'amûûûûr comme on dit...

Bien sûr, j'étais seul à l'attendre ! Bien sûr, il était professeur ! ET ALORS ! Je le voulais. D'ailleurs, rien n'interdisait une soi-disant relation élève-professeur…Pas vrai ? Merde ! Je m'en contrebalançais de ce que les autres pouvaient penser. J'aimais qui je veux et ça personne n'avait le pouvoir d'y changer quelque chose ! N'était-il pas dit que l'amour triomphe toujours ?...Je ne voyais pas non plus arriver mon Sevychou sur son grand cheval NOIR...

_**Attention, roulement de tambour ... : PAUSE MUSICALE !** _

_Un cavalier qui surgit hors de la nuit, court vers l'aventure au galop ... Son nom, il le signe à la pointe de sa baguette d'un S qui veut dire SEVY !_

(_Nda : Je suis désolée mais j'avais besoin de déconner un peu _)

Hihi...Qu'est-ce que je m'amusais en regardant les émissions Moldues ... Revenons à nos moutons !

Ah oui, l'amour que je porte pour lui et mes espoirs !

_It might not be the right time  
I might not be the right one  
But there's something about us I want to say  
Cause there's something between us anyway_

Enfin, il faudrait qu'il ressente la même chose ! Peut-être que je pouvais le capturer et lui faire aval - NAON ! Je voulais qu'il m'aime spontanément et certainement pas sous l'influence d'une quelconque potion ! Mais…c'est vrai qu'il m'a – spontanément d'ailleurs - souri -à moi- Harry Potter !

Et voilà que je me fais encore un film !

Je vais de voir récapituler.

Bien. Jusqu'ici, trois possibilités s'offraient à nous :

**La première** : Il se foutait complètement de moi et son sourire n'était que pure comédie. Solution, selon moi, la plus probable et envisagée.

**La seconde** : Son sourire était sincère et dans ce cas, je n'avais aucune preuve irrémédiable qu'il m'appréciait, m'adorait ou…m'aimait.

**La troisième** : Il était follement amoureux de moi, avait en sa possession une de mes photos qu'il avait soigneusement disposée dans un cadre en forme de cœur sur sa table de nuit. Chaque soir, il effectuait un rituel selon lequel il priais pour me voir devenir son amant, exécutait une danse puis enfin, embrassait ma photo avant de s'endormir profondément dans un sommeil peuplé de songes érotiques le concernant lui et moi…MWARF MWARF MWARF MWARF MWARF !

Hum...

Mouais…Moi aussi, je veux des réponses, cher Mr Snape ! Mais je ne l'imagine pas frapper à sa porte pour justement poser ces questions. J'aurais à peine ouvert la bouche qu'un joyeux « _Avada Kedavra_ Potter ! » retentirait dans toute la pièce suivit d'un ricanement triomphal…Nan. Définitivement négatif.

A vrai dire, malgré ce schéma qui se rapprochait atrocement de la réalité, j'avais envie de lui avouer mes sentiments. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Facile à dire, hein ? Oh mais là aussi je voyais très bien la scène : tout à coup, le chemin parait plus long, presque interminable. Vos jambes et vos mains se mettent à trembler. Votre cœur bat si fort qu'il en devient douloureux, vous avez soudainement des bouffées de chaleur et –oh, tiens donc !- votre courage se fait la malle, promettant de peut-être revenir un jour…Mmh, ça donne envie !

Je marchais sereinement lorsque la neige se mit à tomber avec délicatesse, recouvrant de sa poudre blanche et duveteuse l'herbe de Poudlard. Durant de longues minutes, je restais dehors à contempler cet apaisant spectacle. Après qu'un frisson me parcourut le dos, je décidai de rentrer pour retrouver la chaleur.

Les décorations de Noël avaient déjà été mises en place. Le château croulait sous les multiples sapins, guirlandes et autres ornements de cette merveilleuse période de fin d'année. Je restais étrangement béat devant cette luminosité presque divine tant elle était forte. Pour moi, chaque Noël ne signifiait que les quelques cadeaux et les vacances. Mais jamais je ne m'étais attardé sur les décorations…Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, me paraissaient-elles si extraordinaires ? Pourquoi la vie me paraissait-elle si belle ?

_°L'espoir...__°_ me souffla une petite voix, émergeant du fond de ma conscience.

'…' Je n'osais répondre, stupéfié par cette nouvelle apparition.

_°Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison_…° ajouta-t-elle, presque malicieusement.

'…'

_°Tu es amoureux ! Tu devrais aller lui di_-°

'BON C'EST FINI OUI !'

_°…°_

'Et puis, comment peux-tu être si SURE que je puisse tout lui avouer ?'

_°Est-ce que tu as déjà vu ton fantasme, j'ai nommé Severus Snape, sourire à quelqu'un ?°_ me demanda-t-elle prudemment.

'…'

_°…°_

'De toute façon, ça ne veut rien dire !'

_°Très bien ! Comme tu veux ! Mais tu ne vas comme même pas rester sans rien faire ! Si rien ne te prouve qu'il t'aime, rien ne te prouve non plus qu'il te déteste !°_

'…'

_°Imagine-le caressant le corps d'un autre homme. Visualise la scène, Harry. Tu es jaloux, hein ? Hein ? Hein ? HEIN ?°_

'Tu ne sais même pas s'il est gay ou pas…' la coupai-je hargneusement.

_°Allons Harry ! Je sais que tu as effectué des recherches depuis quelques mois_ !°

'Oups…'

_°Maintenant, imagine-le en train de TE caresser. Il te caresse la peau de ses mains élégantes et puissantes, t'embrasse voluptueusement le torse, abaisse ton boxer, se met à genoux et_-°

'LA FERME !' Hurlais-je intérieurement, essayant vainement d'empêcher le sang qui se réfugiait dans mon bas ventre. Je me focalisai sur une vision réunissant Rusard et Trelawney -ce qui eut le mérite d'être efficace- lorsque j'entendis ricaner sadiquement à l'intérieur de ma tête.

'Très drôle…' grognais-je à la foutue petite voix, me rappelant tout d'un coup que demain était Samedi. J'aurai donc la possibilité de me reposer plusieurs heures. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était organisée et Ron et Hermione s'y rendaient. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils se mettent ensemble ce deux là. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se dévorer des yeux et ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils étaient chacun amoureux de l'autre. Ce fut comique à une époque mais ça commençait à devenir vraiment…lassant. En tous les cas, moi, je passerai toute une après-midi à réfléchir de Sev-…hum...de choses et d'autres.

**OOooOO**

**BOUM !**

_Yaouch !_

J'émergeais des vapeurs du sommeil, la vue encore embrumé quand j'entendis le bruit d'une chute qui, d'après le juron de douleur qui avait suivi,devait être fort déplaisante. Peu à peu, j'arrivai à distinguer les formes d'un grand garçon que je reconnus comme Ron qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'habiller en silence. Malheureusement, mon ami, au moment d'enfiler son pantalon avait perdu son équilibre et s'était écrouler sur le sol. Par chance, aucun des autres camarades du dortoir n'avait entendu.

-Kestufou ?

-Oh pardon Harry ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! S'excusa-t-il.

Je fis un fugace geste de la main, pour démontrer que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Répétais-je en prenant appui sur un avant-bras.

- Je me prépare pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Tu sais, je veux être beau pour Hermione…enfin en tant qu'ami bien sûr.

Je soupirai d'exaspération tandis qu'il baissa la tête et qu'il recommença à s'agiter.

-Je ne suis pas bête, Ron. Je suis au courant pour tes sentiments.

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller avant que sa figure ne vire au rouge.

-Qu-quels sentiments ? C'est…une bonne amie…juste une amie…, bafouilla-t-il pathétiquement,terminant la fin de sa phrase presque amèrement.

-Bon sang ! T'es bouché ou quoi ! Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime et en plus, vous n'êtes PAS discrets ! Explosai-je.

-Chuuuuut ! Arrête Harry ! Ok, je l'aime. Mais mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ! Chuchota-t-il dans l'espoir de ne pas réveiller les camarades du dortoir qui commençaient à bouger dans leurs sommeils.

-Tu ne vois rien, Ron ! Elle ne peut s'empêcher de te regarder, de rougir ou détourner le regard lorsque vos yeux se croisent. Sois attentif ! Si tu ne me crois pas, regarde un peu plus aujourd'hui et tu verras que j'ai raison !

Nous restâmes muets pendant quelques instants puis je me détournai pour aller prendre une douche bien revigorante. Au moment où je rentrais dans la salle de bain, j'entendis Ron m'appeler. Je me retournai.

-Merci.

Il sourit timidement et s'en alla.

**OOooOO**

Je relevai la tête et poussai un énième soupir. Il était là, assis à la table des professeurs, mangeant calmement sa nourriture et ne se doutant en aucun point qu'un de ses élèves les plus détestés-nan,LE plus déstesté mourrait d'amour pour lui. C'était ridicule. Je me demandais à quoi il pensait. Ses potions, probablement. Je me résignai enfin à m'arracher de cette douce vision pour regarder autour de moi.

La Grande Salle était quasiment vide car tous les élèves avaient décidé de se rendre dans le petit village sorcier pour la journée. La plupart des professeurs étaient eux aussi absents, accompagnant les élèves ou bien se reposant tranquillement dans leurs appartements.

Mais Lui, il était là.

Encore.

Toujours…

Tant mieux.

_I might not be the right one  
It might not be the right time  
But there's something about us I've got to do  
Some kind of secret I will share with you_

Je le vis à regret quitter la Grande Salle et se diriger gracieusement vers les deux grandes portes. Au moment où il passait devant la table des Gryffondors, nos regards se croisèrent et je fus troublé par l'intensité des ses pupilles noires. Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire un mot, le Maître des Potions avait disparu du réfectoire.

Un gémissement de douleur franchit mes lèvres sans que j'ai pu l'en empêcher. Dieu que j'aimais cet homme…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ayant définitivement perdu l'appétit, je me levai à mon tour pour aller étudier à la bibliothèque. Je rencontrai Luna au passage.

-Salut Harry, me dit-elle rêveuse. Tu n'es pas allé à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Non, je n'avais pas l'autorisation pour m'y rendre. Et toi ?

-J'y suis déjà allé beaucoup de fois. C'est ennuyeux au bout d'un moment.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et semblèrent essayer de lire dans mes pensées.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être en forme. Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Une image de Severus s'imposa dans ma tête.

-Oui, ça peut aller. Je suis fatigué ces derniers temps. Ce n'est que passager, mentis-je.

Elle ne parut pas convaincue de ma réponse. Luna avait parfois un côté étrange. Enfin « parfois »…Toujours serait plus adéquat. Dans tous les cas et je lui en fus reconnaissant, elle n'insista pas.

-D'accord. Bon, j'espère que tout ira mieux pour toi. Tu sais maintenant que Voldemort est vaincu, tu peux souffler, te détendre. Dorénavant, tu es libre d'aimer…

Elle acheva sa phrase en plantant ses yeux dans les miens, cherchant continuellementdes réponses.

-Merci Luna, répondis-je avant de la dépasser.

Luna était gentille mais elle pouvait devenir agaçante. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle devine tout ?

Je poursuivis ma marche silencieuse vers la bibliothèque, perdu dans mes réflexions.

Après avoir travailler, rechercher, réfléchit, je sortis de la bibliothèque. Je décidai finalement d'aller voler sur mon balai, profitant du rare beau temps de cette journée d'hiver.

**OOooOO**

Quelques heures plus tard, je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires des Gryffondors, épuisé mais heureux. Lorsque je sortis de la douche, j'entendis la porte claquer, indiquant clairement la présence d'un intrus dans la pièce. Je me dépêchai d'enfiler mes vêtements afin de sortir du lieu et peut-être découvrir qui épiait ainsi. Malheureusement, le voyeur s'était empressé de partir. Je découvris finalement un indice sur le sol : un collier en argent représentant une panthère noire avec un « H » inscrit au dos. Le bijou appartenait sans nul doute au voyeur. Qui était ce mystérieux inconnu ? A moins que ça ne soit une fille ? Je rangeai le collier dans ma poche, promettant de faire ma petite enquête et rentrai à l'intérieur bruyant du château.

Je revis Ron et Hermione revenir de Pré-au-Lard. Apparemment, ils avaient eut le temps de réfléchir puisqu'ils étaient tous deux souriants et qu'ils se tenaient par la main. Je souris à mon tour.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Lançai-je en plaisantant.

Avisant le rouge qu'il leur montait aux joues, j'éclatai de rire, les entraînant dans mon hilarité.

Ensuite, nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur et je retrouvai le sourire devant la tendresse de mes amis. Mon cœur s'alourdit une fois de plus quand je tournai ma tête vers le Directeur des Serpentards, ou plutôt vers la place vide qu'il occupait chaque jour. Mais pas ce soir.

Je quittai la table, prétextant une envie pressante et me retrouvai à errer dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Sans que je sache comment, j'arrivai devant le bureau de Snape. J'avais envie de voir l'homme, de lui parler encore et encore…De lui dire…Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je frappai à sa porte et entendis sa voix rauque m'inviter à entrer. C'est donc avec appréhension que j'abaissai la poignée, ouvrant le panneau de bois...

_I need you more than anything in my life  
I want you more than anything in my life  
I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
I love you more than anyone in my life_

**OOooOO**

_

* * *

_

_Voilà ! J'avais prévu de continuer le chapitre mais vous laissez comme ça en suspens…C'était trop tentant ! Bon j'ai toujours besoin de votre avis alors n'hésitez pas pour les reviews ! Je serai ravie d'y répondre ! A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ! Bezoox !_


	6. Everything

**Auteur : **_Bon, me revoilà. Pour un nouveau chapitre, cela va de soi. Je ne sais pas vraiment si l'évolution de la fic vous plait réellement mais personnellement, j'en suis assez satisfaite. Je déplore bien entendu l'absence de sentiments du chapitre précédent mais il est vrai que je devais faire avancé un tant soi peu les choses. Et puis, je trouve que les points de vues de notre professeur chéri sont plus facile à écrire. Je tiens à faire un petit avertissement…Vous n'avez qu'à continuer de lire dans la rubrique portant le même nom . Pour ceux qui me reprocheraient l'absence des traductions des chansons, allez plutôt sur un site de traductions comme celui de lacoccinelle ! Bon surf !_

**Avertissement :**_ Attention ! Cette fic est **un slash** et concerne donc deux personnes du même sexe, ici deux hommes (OUAIIIIIIIIIS !). De plus, **ce chapitre contient des scènes sexuelles d'où le rating plus élevé qu'à la normal**. Si vous êtes homophobes ou juste trop chastes, allez-vous-en et ne venez pas vous plaindre…enfin si vous arrivez jusqu'à la fin…- _sourire inquiétant -

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages et le monde magique d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKR. Celle-ci m'a gentiment prêté le sexy professeur de potions et son élève studieux pour les manipuler à ma guise…Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! Allons, je plaisante ! La chanson n'est pas à moi, non plus mais à son compositeur dont le nom ou le groupe est indiqué dans la rubrique correspondante…La ligne musique, en bref ! Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Pauvre de moi._

**Musique :**_ **Everything – Lifehouse** (L'incarnation même du slow et de la douceur ! A écouter d'urgence et réécouter sans fin ! Les fans assidus de Smallville devraient connaître ...)_

**Note : **_Même s'il y a les réponses aux reviews, je voudrais tout de même remercier tous ceux qui aiment, lisent cette fic et tous ceux qui me laissent leurs avis. Sans vous, je n'aurais pas continué et c'est encore grâce à vous que je poursuis la meilleure chose qui me sois jamais arrivée : l'écriture. _

_Et je voulais aussi avoir votre avis sur quelque chose : j'écris couramment des poèmes et je voulais savoir si ça vous aurait fait plaisir de les lire. J'attends vos réponses !_

**OOooOO

* * *

**

**La vie en chanson**

**5. Everything **

POV Severus

**TOC ! TOC ! TOC !**

Je m'étonnai de recevoir une visite si tardive en autorisant la personne à entrer dans mon bureau. Alors que je gardai le nez baissé dans les copies de mes élèves de 3e année que je corrigeais, attendant que le visiteur s'annonce, seul le silence demeurait. Et les bonnes manières, alors ? Je décidai enfin à relever la tête pour rencontrer ces orbes émeraude que je connaissais tant. Mon cœur fit un bond tandis que je m'efforçais à prendre un ton froid.

- Potter. Que voulez-vous ? Demandai-je, maudissant intérieurementle morveux d'être si beau.

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
__I need to hear you  
_

_You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace _

_... again_

J'agrippai le rebord de mon pupitre de toutes mes forces pour m'empêcher d'aller ravir ses lèvres tentatrices. Pendant que je le scrutais sans vergogne, je m'aperçus finalement qu'il ne répondait pas à ma question. Il semblait nerveux, presque apeuré. Ses mains tremblaient et il avait du mal à respirer. Je paniquai un instant en songeant qu'il avait peut-être découvert à quel point je le brûlais de mes yeux. Non, j'avais été prudent. J'avais fait attention à masquer mon désir par quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à …de la haine.

Humpf ! Si le garçon pensait que je le détestais, il était bien à des milliards de kilomètres de la vérité ! Mais, je ne pouvais pas non plus tout lui déballer, ce serait _ridicule_ ! Oh tiens, Mr Potter ! Il faut que je vous avoue un petit secret : je suis follement amoureux de vous. **SCHLAK !** Et une baffe pour Severus, une ! Tout compte fait, ce serait ridicule ET douloureux…

Revenons à notre cher Harry, qui est d'ailleurs toujours bloqué sur Pause. Allons, Severus, fais quelque chose !

- Et bien ? Avez-vous perdu votre langue ?

Je pestais aussi contre mon sadisme, ma sévérité envers toi. J'en avais marre que tu me vois comme un des tes ennemis, j'en avais marre d'être ce connard qui prétendait te détester chaque jour. Tout ce baratin n'était que comédie – ou tragédie - et j'avais une folle envie de faire tomber mon masque. Mais je te haïssais toi aussi, pour me faire perdre mes distances, mes repères, pour m'avoir capturé mon cœur et le briser chaque jour. Je le savais, ce n'était pas ta faute si j'étais amoureux de toi. Je ne pouvais te blâmer que pour être trop beau et encore, ce n'était pas une excuse suffisante.

Mais aujourd'hui encore, tu venais probablement pour te moquer de moi, peut-être pour un défi ou une farce que tes stupides amis t'avaient demandé de faire. Et toi, tu avais sûrement tout de suite acquiesé. Parce que tu me détestes et que, jamais ça ne changera.

_You are the strength that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting._

_You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose ... you're everything_

- Ecoutez Potter : je doute sérieusement que vous soyez ici, poussé par de sérieuses raisons. J'en viens donc à la conclusion que vous vous payez ma tête. Une fois de plus. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. La porte est là-bas.

Je m'efforçais de rebaisser la tête sur le tas de copies et comme toujours, une sensation froide de dégoût m'envahit et me tordit le cœur et l'estomac. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'avais envie de vomir. Merde, en plus mes toilettes étaient loin. Il aurait fallu que tu arrêtes de me regarder avec colère et que tu partes pour que je puisse aller dans m-

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore là ? _Oh_. Tu n'avais visiblement pas l'air content. C'est vrai que j'ai du une nouvelle fois te blesser. Seulement, si je ne l'avais pas fait en premier, tu allais me devancer. Et une reputation, ça s'entretient.

Tiens, tu t'approchais. Tu allais parler et je pense que tes paroles allaient de nouveau me faire plonger dans une dépression devenue hebdomadaire, voire quotidienne. Bref, je t'écoutais malgré la douleur qui allait être provoquée en moi.

-Vous êtes vraiment bouché ou vous le faites exprès ! J'en ai marre de me faire traiter comme un minable, un moins que rien ! S'il était amusant autrefois de s'en prendre à vous, ça n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui ! J'ai changé professeur ! Et je me suis lassé par la même occasion de votre cynisme ! Vous en devenez puéril ! Je ne suis pas mon père, d'accord ? Et je n'ai plus 11 ans ! Crias-tu, tes joues rouges de colère et ton souffle précipité.

_Ouch_ ! Touché ! J'adorais ton petit côté … rebelle. Tu étais d'autant plus beau que lorsque tu t'énerves. Cette fougue que tu as ... Eh oui ! Je retombais dans le gnan-gnantisme profond. Tu vois un peu les effets que tu produis sur ma conscience ? Bon sang, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je…je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer la lueur qui brillait au fond de tes yeux. J'étais désolé à l'avance de la brutalité, de la haine purement inexistante et tous les sentiments contradictoires mon amour pour toi. Car…car il fallait que j'utilise ses sentiments pour te répondre, pour tout te cacher…puisqu'il ne fallait pas que tu saches … Malgré ma folle envie, je ne pouvais pas te dire ...

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now? _

- Je ne vous permets pas Potter ! Vous n'êtes qu'un morveux immature qui feint une stupide rébellion contre son professeur ! Cessez d'être si…si…égocentrique ! Pour vous, il faut que le monde entier soit à vos pieds, à vous aduler. Je ne vais certainement pas me jeter à terre pour embrasser vos chaussures. Regardez autour de vous et voyez ! Voyez que vous n'êtes pas le seul à mener une vie difficile ! Je suis conscient du poids que vous portez sur vos épaules et des épreuves que vous avez ou aurez à subir mais ne me jugez pas. S'il y a une chose dont je suis sur, c'est qu'en aucun point vous ne me connaissez, moi et ma foutue vie !

- Justement ! JUSTEMENT ! Par Merlin, qui vous dit que je n'ai pas envie de vous connaître ? Votre passé, votre vie, votre personne m'intéressent !

Tu t'efforçais de prendre un ton indifférent mais je voyais clairement ton masque se briser pour laisser place à de la colère.

Soudainement, tu soupiras, tes épaules s'affaissant brusquement. Je te vis passer une main tremblante dans tes cheveux, marcher de long en large. Curieux … Mais j'étais maintenant lassé de tes petits jeux, de ces joutes verbales. Trop lassé … _All you need is love _...

- Allons, Mr Potter. Je n'aime pas ce genre de farces et … Ne m'interrompez pas ! Ma vie n'est pas une histoire à rebondissement … sauf pour la raconter à vos petits camarades de dortoir, auquel cas, je vous le rappelle, la porte là-bas.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

Persuadé que tu allais repartir, je rabaissai la tête et tendit l'oreille après quelques instants. Rien. Je sentis tout à coup ta présence très, _trop _proche de moi et décidai à te regarder. Tu avais apparemment contourné le bureau pour venir te planter devant moi. Puis après…je ne sais plus. Tout est devenu flou autour de ton visage angélique et je ne voyais plus la porte, les meubles, les copies, les potions, les tables…Nan, je ne regardais que toi. Je ne voyais que toi. Tu t'es penché vers moi et tu m'as murmuré du bout des lèvres, tel un secret qu'il ne fallait jamais révéler et qui pourtant, l'était :

- Je veux vous … découvrir, monsieur.

Lorsque j'entendis le timbre rauque de ta voix, je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir d'excitation. Et tu dus probablement le remarquer puisque tu esquissas un de ces sourires qui me fit bander à la seconde suivante. Tu te courbas ton dos et tes deux mains se posèrent sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil. _Merlin _… je n'avais plus à respirer. Et ton visage, se rapprochant continuellement du mien…Tout à coup, le temps sembla se figer tandis que tu posas ta bouche sur la mienne, le bruit de nos souffles faisant écho dans la pièce.

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
_

_You're all I want your all I need  
__You're everything, everything.  
_

_You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything ..._

J'eus à peine le temps de savourer ce contact que tu t'éloignas pour juger ma réaction. Moi, tout ce que je savais, c'était que je voulais que tu m'embrasses encore, encore et encore…Je vins cueillir ta bouche pour savourer de nouveau cette sensation qui grisait mes sens. Je sentis ton hésitation fugitive qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Tes mains se déplacèrent pour venir agripper ma nuque et je sentis ta langue venir frôler mes lèvres. Je soupirai de plaisir etouvrit ma bouche, joignit ma langue à la tienne, pour qu'elle commence une danse dont nous seuls connaissions les pas.

Soudain, tu gémis adorablement puis je mis mes mains au creux de tes reins pour que tu bascules et que tu te retrouves ainsi à califourchon sur moi. Ton érection se pressait délicieusement contre celle qui déformait mon pantalon, tu m'embrassais avec de plus en plus de fièvre et j'entendais pousser des soupirs toujours plus affriolants.

Lentement, je sentis tes doigts défaire les pans de ma robe pour arriver à ma chemise blanche que tu ne tardas pas à déboutonner elle aussi. Bientôt, tes mains curieuses se retrouvèrent à même ma peau et entreprirent de caresser, de découvrir ce terrain jusqu'ici inconnu.

Loin d'être en reste – je suis un Serpentard par Salazar !-, je me mis à mon tour à te dévêtir successivement, profitant de chaque parcelle, de chaque particule de peau, de chaque bruit qui s'échappait des tes lèvres désormais entrouvertes, de chaque seconde en ta présence et je savais que c'était un trésor d'une valeur inestimable et qu'il ne me serait plus jamais offert.

Mais tu n'étais pas aussi patient car tu guidais mes mains jusqu'à ta ceinture, me faisant clairement comprendre le message, et qui se déboucla sous mes doigts agiles. Les boutons de ton pantalon cédèrent en un bruit mat et je commençais à effleurer la bosse qui déformait ton caleçon. Je pris le temps de relever la tête et la vision qui se présenta à moi me fit subitement avaler ma salive- où le peu qui m'en restait.

Le doux attouchement, qui te procurait tant de plaisir à en juger par tes gémissements, s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le rythme de ton bassin que tu bougeais grâce à de légers coups de rein, dans le but de pouvoir coller ton membre à mes mains qui n'osaient bouger.

Je décidai de glisser un doigt, puis deux sous l'élastique de ton caleçon et j'entendis ton souffle se couper instantanément pour revenir de manière saccadée et par de violentes expirations. Amusant. J'aimais bien les sonorités que tu arrivais à composer sous l'effet du plaisir ; c'est pourquoi je m'activais plus rapidement pour réentendre leurs douces intonations. Puis ma main se faufila entièrement dans ton boxer afin de pouvoir accéder à une caresse plus audacieuse. Mon initiative te plût et ton bassin roula en un rythme langoureux, écrasant ton érection sur ma main toujours immobile. Tes gémissements se firent presque suppliants et tu tentas de te serrer contre moi, tes bras s'enroulant autour de mes épaules.

- S'il vous plait ... Professeur ... _Severus _… _s'il te plait _…

Une vague de bonté m'envahit et je me mis à refermer doucement ma main sur ton membre tendu pour commencer à la bouger. Tu me remercias d'un baiser et je décidai de te satisfaire tandis que je sortais ton sexe de sa prison de vêtement. J'entendais ta respiration haletante et précipitéequim'encouragea à continuer, à un rythme lent que je savais délicieux.Je vis queton désir était que ma main accélèrecar tes hanches commençaient à bouger d'elles-même tandis que tes mains à toi s'appuyaient sur lesaccoudoirs du meuble.Je guidai mes doigts à la base de ton sexe et les fit glisser jusqu'au gland avant de reprendre ce mouvement et de l'effectuer en continu. Parallèlement, tes gémissements se transformaient en faibles cris, la cadence de mes doigts s'accéléra, accompagné par tes furieux coups de rein et je me mis à te masser tes testicules. Un cri plus fort que les autres se fient entendre et je me dis que pour toi, l'extase était proche. En effet, plusieurs secondes plus tard, tu poussas un hurlement, te cambras sur mes cuisses et je sentis un liquide chaud se répandre sur ma main. Je continuais à t'embrasser et te chuchoter des mots doux, le temps que tu reprennes tes esprits peu à peu.

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

Sans je comprenne pourquoi, tu descendis en quelques mouvements de mes jambes et du siège par la même occasion et t'agenouillai devant moi. Mon excitation grimpa comme une flèche simultanément à la température du bureau. Bien vite, tes mains s'attaquèrent à ma ceinture et mon pantalon et j'essayais de te repousser. En vain. Je baissai les armes alors que tes doigts touchaient la soie noire de mon caleçon. Je n'avais plus conscience des moult soupirs et gémissements que je ne pouvais dès à présent plus retenir.

Tandis que tu enlevais mon dernier vêtement et découvrais ainsi mon sexe, je jurai en sentant ton souffle sur mon érection. Puis, je sentis des lèvres venir encercler mon membre et commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient. La sensation en elle-même était merveilleuse, indescriptible. Lorsqu'une langue vint cajoler mon gland, je vis passer dans ma vision un certain nombre de petites étoiles et un grognement m'échappa. J'eus la vague impression de te sentir sourire mais je n'eus le temps de réfléchir d'avantage que tu repris tes soins « spéciaux ». Une fois de plus, un grognement émergea de ma gorge tandis que tes dents frôlèrent par mégarde la peau si douce de mon sexe. Je sentis l'orgasme m'envahir après quelques minutes de ce merveilleux traitement et provoquer des fourmillements dans mon bas-ventre. Je me libérai dans un dernier cri et jouit dans ta bouche, sans que je n'ai pu l'éviter.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

Je me remettais progressivement des émotions et tu grimpas une nouvelle fois sur mes genoux afin de te blottir contre mon torse. Je t'entendis pousser un léger soupir attendrissant.

- Merci, murmurai-je. J'enroulai mes bras autour de ta taille.

- Non…merci à toi, me répondis-tu dans un murmure.

Je sentis le sommeil te gagner et nous conduit tous deux dans ma chambre où je t'allongeais sur mon lit avant de m'y coucher à tes côtés. Tu te recroquevillas sur toi et te serras contre moi. Je pris soudainement conscience que j'avais peut-être commis une énorme erreur et que les conséquences seraient terribles. Mais j'aurai tout le temps d'y penser demain…

Oui...

Demain.

**A Suivre...**

**

* * *

**_Voilà, le chapitre 6 spécialement fait pour les fans des petites scènes ... hum ... hihi ... comme on les aime vient de s'achever. Je dois vous avouer que je suis sceptique. Les limes et les lemons ne sont pas mes points forts. Je sais que je peux largement m'améliorer alors s'il vous plait, passez mettre un commentaire, une remarque, une menace de mort ou un compliment mais dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! L'indifférence est une chose de bien cruelle pour nous les auteurs. Même si on est sadiques avec vousJ... Arg, je sens que vous allez toutes me crier dessus ... Lol! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et plein de bezoox._


	7. Digital Love

**Auteur : **_Bonjour à tous ceux qui sont là ! Voici donc la suite de La vie en chanson qui j'espère, vous plait toujours. Je me demande si vous aimez encore l'histoire, qui me statisfait beaucoup. J'aimerais lancer un petit "sondage" pour savoir quelle suite souhaiteriez-vous avoir, ou même me donner des idées sur la suite. Je sais que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas heureux non plus mais je vous promets qu'il y aura des améliorations et...ET une happy end, bien sûr. Seulement, j'avais voulu donner une situation compliqué pour explorer toutes les facettes du couple et aussi explorer tous les côtés de leur amour. Ce n'est pas donc tout rose...Mais j'assume complétement car il est vrai que j'ai choisi ce couple, qui est mon préféré et je finirai cette fic, même si c'est difficile. En tous cas, pour le moment, je ne prends que du plaisir à écrire cette histoire et je m'amuse beaucoup à faire souffrir nos deux petits protagonistes. Don't panic, j'ai un coeur. Par conséquent, attendez-vous à une remontée des taux d'amélioration. Bref. Bezoox quand même et n'oubliez pas le sondage !_

**Avertissement : **_Cette histoire est **un slash** et concerne donc deux personnes de même sexe, ici **deux hommes** (Oh yeah). Si vous êtes homophobes ou juste trop chastes, allez-vous-en et ne venez pas vous plaindre…_

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages et le monde magique d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKR. La chanson appartient au groupe ou au chanteur qui est indiqué dans la rubrique musique…qui se situe juste en dessous. D'ailleurs, je connais déjà la chanson pour le chapitre prochain...Ce sera une chanson de mon groupe préféré._

**Musique : **_**Digital Love** - **Daft Punk** (Je sais, j'ai déjà mis une chanson de ce groupe mais je trouvais que celle-ci était bien appropriée au chapitre. Et puis, je ne m'en lasse pas.)_

**Note : **_Je voudrais comme même remercier tous ceux qui passent mettre un mot et ceux qui apprécient cette histoire (Ah bon ? Il y en a ?). Leurs attentions me touchent tout particulièrement. Un énorme bezoo à tous ceux qui suivent chaque chapitre, accompagné d'un petit mot. Je garde une attention particulière pour chaque review._

**OOooOO

* * *

**

**La vie en chanson**

**6. Digital love**

_POV Harry_

--« _J'étais bien, là. Mais j'étais où, au fait ? Je me trouvais tout à coup dans une immense praire bordée de tous les côtés par une forêt, que l'on pouvait qualifié de...mystérieuse. Et j'étais debout, comme un idiot au milieu de cette verte étendue. Seul ? Non. Tu étais là.Je pouvais le sentir.Et soudain, une douce musique retentit et nous emportait dans les bribes de la tendresse. »--_

_**Last night I had a dream about you**_

_**In this dream I'm dancing right beside you**_

_**And it looked like everyone was having fun**_

_**The kind of feeling I've waited so long**_

--« _Lentement, tu t'approchais de moi, tes cheveux flottant légèrement au vent et ton regard pénétrant me fixant. J'étais émerveillé par la beauté qui émanait de ta personne, de la force et de la douceur que tu dégageais. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ou même deviner ce que tu pensais en ce moment même mais je savais que tu n'étais pas le professeur sadique dont tu jouais le rôle pendant tes cours. Non, là, tu étais Severus. Juste Severus »--_

_**The time is right to put my arms around you**_

_**You're feeling right**_

_**You wrap your arms around too**_

_**But suddenly I feel the shining sun**_

_**Before I knew it this dream was all gone**_

--« _Avant que je n'ais eu le temps de faire un geste, tu pris mes bras pour les placer autour de ton cou et me souris gentiment. Puis, je sentis tes bras puissants venir se glisser autour de ma taille. Et nous commençâmes à danser, tournoyant doucement sur la mélodie qui nous parvenait toujours. Pendant ces quelques minutes, je me permis de tout oublier, même mon prénom. Une chaleur m'envahissait doucement et le paysage devenait flou. Mais pas ton visage. Alors, que tout allait si bien, un rayon de soleil fit son apparition, suivi de l'astre lui-même, venant ainsi éclairer toute la clairière et donner une aura lumineuse aux traits fins de ta figure. Mais, tout à coup, ce paysage, la forêt, la prairie et toi disparurent tandis que le soleil brillait de mille feux. »-_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, ce rêve toujours encré dans ma tête. Il était si beau…De qui parlais-je ? Toi, évidemment.

Sans prévenir, tous les évènements de la veille me revinrent brusquement en tête et j'esquissai un sourire débile.

Et à ce moment précis, je m'aperçus que tu étais assis sur un fauteuil dans la pièce, ton regard soucieux posé sur moi. Mon sourire s'évanouit aussitôt.

-Je vous prierais, Mr Potter, de bien vouloir prendre une douche, de vous habiller et de sortir de mes appartements, fut ta réponse, prononcé d'une voix impassible après quelques minutes d'un silence gênant.

Et ce froid m'envahit, me tordit les entrailles et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux tandis que je perdais pieds, malgré le fait que j'étais assis dans un grand lit aux draps blancs. Une vision passa devant mes yeux, une vision où tu te détournais pour me laisser tout seul dans une pièce vide et noire et où je commençais à pleurer ton nom et t'implorer pour que tu reviennes, secoué par des sanglots de plus en plus violents. Tu ne revins pas.

Une autre phrase me fit redescendre sur Terre.

-Dépêchez-vous, Potter.

Je levai mon regard brouillé par les larmes vers lui.

-Vous n'en n'aviez rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je. Je n'étais que l'histoire d'une nuit. Juste pour vous contenter.

-La nuit dernière était une erreur, coupa-t-il. Une énorme erreur que j'ai commise et que je regrette. Je pourrais me faire virer si Dumbledore l'apprenait et je tiens à mon poste. Alors dehors.

-FORCEMENT ! Vous ne pensez qu'à vous ! N'avez-vous pas compris que c'était important pour moi ? Non, bien sûr ! Môsieur ne regarde que SA propre personne, SON petit nombril et SES foutus conséquences ! J'ai aimé cette nuit et contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas HONTE de m'être fait toucher par vous. Au contraire ! J'ai adoré ! Peut-être que vous aussi, mais vous êtes trop égocentrique pour penser aux sentiments des autres. Vous n'oserez jamais l'avouer. Alors si je vous dégoûte, dites-le franchement !

Un ange passa dans la chambre et tout à coup, ta colère explosa, m'effrayant par son intensité. Certes, tu ne disais pas grand-chose mais le ton de ta voix et sa puissance me fit peur.

-Dehors, Potter. Vous êtes sourd ! DEHORS ! Crias-tu en te levant du fauteuil.

Je pris quelques-uns de mes vêtements qui avaient été éparpillés sur le sol et me précipitai à l'extérieur de tes appartements, toujours sous le choc. J'enfilai rapidement mes vêtements et pris les couloirs les plus déserts, en général jamais impruntés. Sur le chemin, je ne cessais de repasser la scène en boucle dans ma tête.

Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne te comprenais jamais. Pourtant, hier soir, tu avais l'air heureux. Ce n'était donc qu'une façade, qu'un piège que tu avais tendu pour me faire souffrir un peu plus encore ? La vie était dure, elle l'était toujours. Après tout ce que j'avais fait pour toi, m'entailler le cœur t'était encore divertissant ? Nan, il y avait une raison. Une raison que je voulais découvrir.

Je suis sûr que cette façade que tu tiens n'est qu'un masque que tu peux choisir d'enlever.

Tu n'allais donc jamais l'ôter.

Hier soir, j'ai aperçu ce que tu étais sans ce masque, sans ta froideur et soudain, la vie me parut belle et tu fus pour moi le plus beau des cadeaux tandis que j'oubliai tout dans tes bras. Mais pour toi, ça n'avait été que l'histoire d'une nuit, d'une occasion d'avoir un peu de sexe…Alors que pour moi, cette nuit avait été magique, elle n'était pour toi qu'une… « erreur ». Et pourtant, malgré cela, je t'aimais toujours. Je voulais même plus que le simple baiser dont j'avais toujours rêvé…Je voulais tout. Passer mes journées avec toi, partager tout ce que j'avais avec toi…Être avec toi pour toujours. Tout simplement.

Seulement, je ne savais pas quoi faire. A chaque fois que je me rapprochais de toi, je revenais brusquement au point de départ."Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière".Et quand je pensais arriver au fond, tu me tendais continuellement une pelle afin que je m'enfonce un peu plus. Et ça devenait vraiment, mais vraiment agaçant. Il fallait probablement que j'attende, que je patiente et un jour, peut-être je te verrai arriver, comme dans ce rêve…Quel beau rêve ! J'aimerais tellement qu'il devienne réalité !

_**Ooh I don't know what to do**_

_**About this dream and you**_

_**I wish this dream comes true**_

Non, je n'allais pas abandonner de sitôt. J'avais besoin certes de prendre de la distance mais je reviendrai. Je revenais toujours, alors je n'allais pas te lâcher aussi facilement. Ne serait-ce que pour revoir Severus, mon Severus, le Severus du rêve. C'est lui que je veux, c'est lui que je ferais revenir et j'étais prêt à tout. Bien sûr, j'étais épris de tous les cotés de mon professeur de potions mais je voulais qu'il redevienne celui du rêve, celui avec qui je voudrais passer ma vie avec.

Oui ! Parfaitement ! Je suis totalement prêt à passer ma vie avec lui et tant pis si ça ne vous plait pas ! Et tant pis si ça ne lui plait pas ! Ah…si, comme même ! Il fallait qu'il soit d'accord, je n'allais pas le forcer à m'aimer. Enfin, comme s'il le pouvait. Pourtant cette nuit, j'avais cru voir…Non, rien. Encore une illusion qui vous revient après et qui vous fait mal. Et je me rendis compte que pendant cette nuit, pendant un idiot, je m'étais fait des films. J'étais tombé de haut.

J'arrivai devant un tableau représentant une vieille dame, donnai le mot de passe en m'engouffrai dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. A peine émergeais dans la chaleur de la pièce que j'entendis un cri strident suivi d'un râle qui exprimait le soulagement. Je reconnus les cheveux d'Hermione et la voix de Ron tandis qu'ils m'entouraient tous deux et, dorénavant, inquiets.

-Où étais-tu passé, Harry ? Par Merlin, on s'est fait un sang de licorne pour toi ! On pensait que tu étais à l'infirmerie ou qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave ! Dit-elle, sa voix trop aigue à mon goût.

-Non. Je suis là, sain et sauf, les rassurai-je. Je suis désolé mais j'étais parti faire un tour dans le château hier soir et je me suis endormi dans une classe. Je ne sais si c'était la Salle sur Demande ou autre chose mais j'y ai passé la nuit…seul, mentis-je en les regardant tour à tour.

Un silence plana avant de retomber lorsque Ron me fit un sourire.

-Tu nous as foutu la trouille.

Je souris aussi et répondit.

-Vous en êtes sur ? Je pense que vous ne vous en êtes aperçu que ce matin. Et oui, la vie en couple, ça donne des envies…

Ils rougirent tous deux et j'éclatai de rire.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Mais, ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez tous les deux alors cessez de vous inquiéter pour moi, je suis assez grand.

Et follement amoureux…Si je leur avais dit qui mon cœur avait choisi, je ne pense pas qu'ils m'auraient un jour reparlé ! Non, je n'avais pas honte de mes sentiments, j'avais peu de la réaction de mes amis.

-Bon, on va prendre notre déjeuner ? Proposa Ron, innocemment.

Soudain, je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer et battre si fort que je m'étonnai que Ron et Hermione ne l'entende pas. J'allais sans doute le voir là-bas et je ne savais absolument pas comment il allait réagir lorsqu'il allait me voir…Et je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir non plus…

Mais je n'avais plus le temps de réagir car le couple était déjà parti devant moi et fallait donc que je les suive…Sur le chemin qui nous menait à la Grande Salle, je sentis une peur panique m'envahir et me faire transpirer, mes mains commencèrent à trembler et tout sembla tourner autour de moi pendant un moment. Une main sur mon épaule me réveilla et je vis nettement le visage de Ron.

-T'es sûr que ça va ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

J'acquiesa faiblement en hochant la tête et il retourna au bras d'Hermione. Et nous entrâmes dans le réfectoire, bruyant et illuminé par les nombreuses fenêtres qui laissaient filtrer la lumière du soleil. Je n'osai regarder à la table des professeurs et pris place sur le banc des Gryffondors. Mais, après avoir mâchouillé quelques morceaux de viande, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la table où Dumbledore était assis et discutait joyeusement avec McGonagall.

Mais toi…tu n'étais pas là.

Mon cœur retomba douloureusement dans mon estomac et je poussai une légère plainte qui, heureusement, passa inaperçue. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais après tout ? Il n'allait pas revenir, se diriger vers moi et me dire « je t'aime ». Un simple « je t'aime » et mon cauchemar serait fini, ma vie changerait et je serai sien pour l'éternité…

Merde ! Je commençais à pleurer ! Je balbutiai un quelconque escuse à mes amis qui la gobèrent et m'enfuis presque de la Grande Salle. Les couloirs défilaient sur mon chemin pendant que je courrai et je m'engouffrai dans une classe vide, lumières éteintes. Ça ferait l'affaire, je voulais être seul pour évacuer mon chagrin. Je ne supportais pas qu'on me voit aussi faible, aussi vulnérable,…Je ne m'aimais pas pour toutes les conneries que je faisais chaque jour et que je ferai sans cesse.

_**Ooh I don't know what to do**_

_**About this dream and you**_

_**We'll make this dream come true**_

Sans que je puisse les en empêcher, les larmes tombèrent naturellement sur mes joues et des sanglots que j'étouffai sortaient de mes lèvres tremblantes et entrouvertes. Ma vue devenait brouillé au fur et à mesure que je me laissais aller à mon chagrin. Et je ne cessai de répéter inlassablement ton prénom à la sonorité si belle. Pourquoi m'avais-tu rejeté ce matin ? Pourquoi Severus ? J'avais envie de danser avec toi une nouvelle fois. Je pouvais encore sentir tes bras encerclant ma taille ce matin avant que je ne me réveille.

Je glissai lentement contre le mur, afin de pouvoir m'asseoir sur le sol froid, les genoux repliés et le visage au creux de mes mains qui recevaient mes larmes. C'était bon d'oublier, de lâcher bride à son tristesse, de ne plus retenir ses pleurs, de ne plus avoir peur de faire trop bruit. En dehors de cette classe, j'avais parfois l'impression de faire parti du décor…mais là, il n'y avait plus personne et je sentais les murs me bercer doucement et j'entendais des voix réconfortantes venant caresser mes joues.

L'égérie du monde sorcier, le Survivant pouvait enfin faire ce qu'il voulait, y compris pleurer. Il n'y avait pas de photographes, d'élèves scandalisés, de professeurs sarcastiques pour se moquer de moi…Je LE voulais. Je voulais Severus. Pas n'importe lequel…Le Severus. Mais celui dont je rêvais tant n'était qu'un rêve, un si beau rêve…Si je ne pouvais le voir que dans les rêves, alors je ferai en sorte de dormir toute la journée et la nuit.

Soudain, la porte que je pensai avoir fermé s'ouvrit, permettant à un faisceau de lumière de pénétrer dans la pièce sombre et de venir m'éclairer alors que je continuais à me recroqueviller. C'était probablement un élève curieux qui se dépêcherait de hurler dans tous les couloirs : « LE SURVIVANT CHIALE COMME UNE FILLETTE ! ». Bah tant pis ! Je n'en avais rien à foutre. Qu'il le crie, le hurle, le dise ou le murmure, j'en m'en foutais comme les chaussettes du Ministre de la Magie.

Seulement, tout ne se passa pas comme je l'avais prévu et à la place d'entendre la voix surexcité d'un élève et ses pas précipités et fuyants, j'entendis à la place une voix froide, une voix qui vous dresse les poils du dos, une voix que je connaissais tant…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, Potter ? Fut la question posée par la voix glaciale.

J'eus un faible ricanement. Tu ne changeras donc jamais.

-Foutez-moi la paix, grognai-je.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-S(il vous plait, allez vous-en ! Implorai-je en cachant mon visage alors que je recommançais à pleurer.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'entendis rien. Je pensais que tu allais m'ôter des points ou exploser de rage comme ce matin. Mais non, rien…Et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de relever la tête, la porte se referma, faisant réapparaître la noirceur de la pièce ainsi que mon chagrin. Avec un peu de recul, je réalisai que je ne voulais pas être seul et qu'en te criant dessus, j'avais de nouveau fait une stupide erreur que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir réparer.

Alors, tout seul dans l'obscurité, je commençais à t'appeler pour que tu reviennes, sanglotant dans la pièce noire. Mais, tu ne revenais pas…Le feras-tu un jour ? Je t'attendais Severus Snape, et je t'attendrai toujours…

**A Suivre...**

**OOooOO

* * *

**

_Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 6, enfin techniquement si on oublie l'introduction. La suite sera plus gai (gay ?) je vous rassure. Je tiens tout de suite à préciser que deux phrases de la chanson n'ont pas été indiquées car elle ne correspondait pas. Mais j'adore TOUTE la chanson ! Et puis, je ne tolèrerai pas que vous insultiez Sevy et son comportement puisque c'est MOI l'auteuze et donc, c'est MOI qui aie fait en sorte qu'il soit trèèèès méchant, pour qu'ensuite il soit trèèèès gentil et trèèèèès désolé. Niark, niark...Zut, j'ai laissé filtré la suite ! Mais, il y aura comme même quelques chapitres pas tout rose ! Zut, j'ai encore dévoilé ! Bon, on va faire comme si de rien n'était et je vais y aller ! Bye !_


	8. Trouble

_**Auteur : **__Bonjour tout le monde. Désolée pour la longue attente que vous avez du subir. Je suis très contente de continuer cette fic, elle fait partie de celles qui me tiennent le plus à cœur, par l'histoire et la présence de musique. Comment concilier musique et littérature … Quel rêve. Je rentre de plus en plus dans ce que je veux vraiment vous faire ressentir et j'espère continuer à m'améliorer, étant une éternelle insatisfaite (oui, oui, même par ce chapitre). En tous les cas, je vous encourage à laisser des reviews car j'y porte toujours autant d'attentions si ce n'est plus ! Elles m'encouragent énormément à poursuivre et me font vous aimer encore plus _

_**Avertissement : **__Cette histoire est __**un slash**__ et concerne donc deux personnes de même sexe, ici __**deux hommes**__ (Oh yeah). Si vous êtes homophobes ou juste trop chastes, allez-vous-en et ne venez pas vous plaindre__…_

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la chanceuse et richissime J.K. Rowling tandis que la chanson appartient à __**Coldplay**__, mon groupe préféré ! Enfin, je peux exposer ma passion pour eux comme il se doit. Si je n'avais que des chapitres pour leurs chansons, vous auriez beaucoup de chapitres (pour le moment sur ma liste Itunes, j'ai 62 chansons de Coldplay. Et j'en suis toute fière ! Elles sont toutes bien !)._

_**Musique : **__Trouble – Coldplay (celle-ci est aussi très spéciale à mes yeux, du point de vue personnel.)_

_**Note :**_

* * *

**La Vie En Chanson**

**7. Trouble**

* * *

Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qu- ...

Pourquoi une dizaine de milliers de strangulots tambourinaient joyeusement dans mon crâne ? Je me relevai de ce qui semblait être mon lit pour pouvoir m'y asseoir sur le bord. La douleur irradiait nombreuses de mes articulations et ma main tâta fébrilement mon corps pour savoir si je n'avais aucune blessure. Ouvrant les yeux autant que je pus, j'eus d'abord le premier réflexe de les refermer, trouvant mes paupières incroyablement lourdes. Je refis le manège, et je pus obtenir un champ de vision minimum, qui sacrifiait la bonne tenue de mon visage, qui se voyait plissé sous l'effort. Puis, parvenant non sans peine à me relever, moyennant le fait que je titubai lors de mes premiers pas, j'entendis un bruit clair et sentit que mon pied avait rencontré un obstacle solide.

Je baissai alors ma tête et la raison de mon réveil embrumé m'apparut : sur le sol, deux bouteilles de Firewhisky me narguaient. Devais-je, bien évidemment, préciser que celles-ci étaient vides ?

Et merde. Je poussai un soupir fatigué.

_Oh no, I see  
A __spider web is tangled up with me  
And I lost my head  
And thought of all the stupid things I'd said_

Quelques secondes plus tard, un seul mot me vint à l'esprit, un mot aux connotations incroyablement fraîches : _douche_. Je puais l'alcool et remarquais que je n'avais pas pris le temps la veille de changer mes vêtements, aussi imbibé que j'avais du être. Et en effet, hormis le long périple jusqu'à la salle de bain, où la pièce semblait parfois tourner autour de moi, mon initiative ne fût que bienvenue, me sentant soudainement revigoré au contact de l'eau tiède sur ma peau. Je sortais ainsi de la salle de bain béat, un brin comateux et vis que le monde avait arrêté son infernale rotation pour se stabiliser.

Mon état disparut bien vite lorsque je m'aperçus de celui de ma chambre et dès ce moment, ma deuxième décision fut d'ouvrir ma fenêtre. Je n'avais qu'une envie me traversant la tête, une envie de pureté et de fraîcheur. Préférant ne pas laisser les elfes intervenir, j'empoignai mes draps et les secouai sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Rapidement mais toujours soigneusement, je fis mon lit comme je l'avais appris dans mon enfance et nettoyai le sol à l'aide d'un sort de propreté.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite, me disais-je en contemplant depuis l'embrasure la nette différence. Mais une chose ne cessait de me chagriner … Qu'avais-je pu bien faire hier soir ? (_Pourquoi je pense soudainement à Tryo ? XD)_ Et au fond de moi, tandis que je ne pouvais empêcher une boule dans mon estomac de se former, je priais pour que mon comportement eut été le plus correct possible. Mes cuites précédentes s'étaient révélées embarrassantes en termes de conséquences et je devais avouer que je m'étais dès lors juré de ne plus boire. Je réprimai une envie de vomir. Une raison de plus pour ne pas recommencer, le constat que pouvait dresser mon estomac.

Peut-être fallait-il que je prenne un peu l'air pour effacer cette si désagréable sensation de brouillement ? Acquiesçant mentalement, je me dirigeai faiblement vers la porte de mes cachots, m'assurant une dernière fois de la tenue que je portais fût descente. Elle l'était.

J'appuyai sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte, tombant sur un couloir désert et sombre.

Personne aux alentours ? Parfait. Je n'avais pas envie de rencontrer élèves, professeurs, êtres humains sur mon chemin. Mon plan initial était d'aller dans la Grande Salle mais le souvenir du bruit et de la nourriture que l'on trouvait là-bas m'écœura définitivement et je changeai de direction. Comme si je désirai parler ou manger ! Passant dans un couloir plus éclairé, je vis à travers une fenêtre le temps de la journée : pluvieux, gris, menaçant. Je me sentis soulagé, préférant ce climat aux journées ensoleillées. Oui, j'adorais ce genre de temps, celui qui vous dicte de rester chez vous, confortablement installé. Etais-je casanier ? J'en avais les facettes.

J'arrivai bientôt à une des portes du château, qui, plus discrète, avait l'avantage de voir peu de monde l'emprunter. Mon estomac se desserra, sans que je n'eus remarqué qu'il s'était contracter, à la vue de l'absence de personne. Une conclusion logique me vint à l'esprit. Et oui, nous étions Samedi et qui, sauf un vieux professeur à la gueule de bois, allait se lever de si bon matin pour tenter de sortir avec un temps pareil ? Visiblement, personne. Et tant mieux pour moi.

Je poussai la porte et sentis tout de suite un vent impétueux venir me caresser le visage. Quel bonheur. Je perçus quelques gouttes qui, poussées par les courants d'air, venaient s'aventurer dans les recoins abrités pour venir piquer les figures. Au loin, les nuages s'accumulaient, venus de derrière les hautes montagnes et dans le parc de Poudlard, les arbres se tordaient par la force du vent tandis que l'herbe haute se secouait mystérieusement, laissant de temps à autre échapper des reflets argentés.

Je me sentis apaisé à la vue du paysage et sans me rendre compte du temps qui passait, je restai là à le contempler. De temps à autre, je sentais une pensée, une réflexion tenter de venir percer le calme dans mon esprit, et me dépêchais de la repousser en me focalisant sur le tableau qui me faisait face.

Timidement, je fis quelques pas en avant, afin de m'approcher de la source de ma fascination. Je devais avoir l'air terriblement con de loin, mais après tout, qui pouvait être aussi dérangé que moi pour venir un jour de week-end pour observer bêtement un temps exécrable. J'étais prêt à demeurer des heures, ainsi figé mais je sentais soudain plusieurs frissons m'hérisser les poils de bras.

Tournant le dos à la Forêt Interdite, je pénétrai à l'intérieur de l'école. L'absence soudaine de vent me fit légèrement tourner la tête et l'espace d'un instant, je la sentis fourmiller. L'image de la Grande Salle vint se poser dans ma tête, comme une nouvelle initiative mais je la repoussai aussitôt en sentant mon estomac retourné. De plus, découvrir une Grande Salle à moitié vide, puant la bouffe et remplis de petits cons pubères ne me faisait guère plus envie que ça. Je me sentais balloté … qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui ? Cuver en paix ? Oui, c'était mon meilleur choix. Faire un tour dehors ? Mmmh … à prendre en considération. M'installer dans la réserve et feuilleter un de ces grimoires croulant sous la poussière ? Non, pas aujourd'hui. Autant éviter le plus de monde possible.

Alors que je m'apprêtais finalement à regagner mes appartements, je sentis une présence au bout du couloir, grâce aux sens d'espion que j'avais conservé, même après toutes ces années. Bien évidemment, m'étant mis à dos tous les Dieux du monde magique, il fallut que la personne que je vis dans l'obscurité soit Harry Potter. Nous nous figeâmes l'un et l'autre, nous scrutant mutuellement. Moi, le regard las, fatigué et lui, ses yeux verts respirant l'embarras, quelques restes de colère et un semblant d'inquiétude.

Cela faisait un mois. Un mois passé dans le déni, la honte, le regret, tout ça empêtrés dans une mélasse collante que je venais de perdre. Je savais que j'étais arrivé à un point de non-retour, mais j'étais encore au seuil. Il me fallait encore plusieurs jours.

Alors non. Non, pas ce matin, Potter. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas encore.

_Oh no, what's this?  
A spiderweb and I'm caught in the middle  
So I turned to run  
And thought of all the stupid things I'd done_

Je me détournai, ne sachant que trop qu'il restait fixé sur moi, et m'éloignait, la démarche un peu plus faible que d'habitude. Je n'étais pas assez prêt pour lui faire face en moment. Un peu trop vulnérable aussi. A ses yeux, j'étais persuadé d'être le plus magnifique de tous les connards qu'il n'eut jamais connu et qu'il ne connaîtra jamais mais pour moi, je n'étais que Severus Snape et j'avais en quelques sortes sauvé ce gosse.

Sauvé ce gosse de moi, de tout ce qui m'entourait, d'une douleur qu'il aurait probablement ressentie chaque jour avec moi, du dégoût qui ne l'aurait que gagner progressivement, de la pitié qui l'aurait gagné et poussé de rester avec moi.

Je ne savais pas si un jour, j'allais cesser de l'aimer, cesser de souffrir pour ça, mais j'avais la certitude du contraire pour lui. Et cette pensée était la seule à laquelle je m'accrochais désespérément pour ne pas revenir sur mes pas, pour ne pas m'insulter encore plus que je ne le faisais chaque jour, pour ne pas avoir tant de mal à respirer et vivre avec ce choix amer.

Finalement, un jour, il comprendra éventuellement …, espérai-je au fond de moi.

Je clignai des yeux, comme pour me reprendre. Non, aujourd'hui, je n'allais pas penser à Potter. Je n'allais pas me laisser aller cette pitoyable faiblesse. Je restais Severus Snape, professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard, le plus détesté et intransigeant, merde. Il me restait tout de même encore ça.

Et bien allons récurer les chaudrons, me dis-je sur un air faussement joyeux. Non merci.

Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire dans cette foutue école fut ma nouvelle conclusion.

Rectification.

_Je_ n'avais rien à faire dans cette école. D'après une hypothèse que je m'étais développé, je n'avais tout simplement envie de ne rien faire ces derniers temps. A part me morfondre sur ma débilité continuelle avec mes bouteilles d'alcool, je ne voyais plus vraiment les intérêts. Oui, mes petites potions chéries étaient là. Seulement, à quoi bon ?

La passion ? Eteinte récemment.

L'envie ? Evanouie. Plus aucune d'ailleurs. … Ou peut-être encore quelques bribes ?

Le temps ? Là n'était pas le problème.

La concentration ? Allons, je n'avais plus rien dans la tête. Potter ne s'évanouissait que petit à petit.

Pour dire la vérité, oui, j'avais une envie. Une envie que je me savais interdite. J'avais envie d'être heureux. Heureux aux côtés de Potter. Et je me détestais pour cette idée, pour la garder, pour m'y accrocher alors que je tentais de l'enfouir, de l'oublier, de la faire disparaître. Une partie de moi la voulait encore, cette conception légère de la vie à deux. L'autre avait tout simplement laissé tomber depuis longtemps.

Je la conserverai peut-être toute ma vie. Tout comme je continuerai à repousser les gens. Car, même si je passais pour un crétin infâme, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était de ne pas laisser les gens s'approcher de moi et se heurter, se faire mal, se faire mourir à petits feux comme je l'ai fait des années plus tôt. Je vivais avec mes sentiments contradictoires. Ma vie était un paradoxe en elle-même. Alors, aussi compliqué que j'étais, à quoi bon laisser des gens venir, et leur tourner leurs esprits en de petites boules sans queues ni têtes ?

Je ne voulais pas que l'on m'appelle le bon samaritain. Je ne voulais pas révéler mes vraies intentions derrière cette attitude hautaine. Je voulais que l'on m'appelle le bâtard graisseux, le connard de Snape. Je voulais vivre avec ma solitude, dans la paix, et laisser les autres être heureux.

_And I never meant to cause you trouble  
And I never never meant to do you wrong  
Ah, well if I ever caused you trouble  
Oh no, I never meant to do you harm_

Si personne n'avait besoin de moi, je n'avais besoin de personne. Le besoin et l'envie étaient deux choses à ne pas confondre, les enfants. Et l'envie, comme je le disais, il ne me restait que cette petite, faible dernière : Harry Potter.

Si je m'étais aperçu non sans peur, sans trouble que j'étais tombé amoureux, je ne voulais néanmoins pas le blesser. Tous comme les autres. Je l'avais donc renvoyé. Pour son bien, hein ? J'étais même redevenu un vieux con insensible pour ça. Mais, étonnement, la pensée que le gamin serait heureux plus tard me réconfortait. Si ça n'était pas de l'amour ça, me disais-je d'un ton débile pour me faire rire. Oui, en dépit de cette amertume, j'avais gardé mes sentiments pour Harry et cet instinct de protection à son égard. Et ce, même si je devais me détruire avec mes copines Firewhisky.

J'espérais tout de même que mes efforts n'allaient pas se porter vains. Que Potter allait retrouver quelqu'un, le bonheur, l'amour, et bla-bla-bla.

Même si une petite part de moi s'y refusait toujours.

Je ricanais intérieurement. Quel profil de lâche j'avais ! Baisser les bras si vite. Pour la 'protection', attention.

N'empêche, je restais sacrément con et amoureux.

« Severus ? » Entendis-je soudain alors que je marchais. L'appel me fit sortir du constat pourri que je dressais et je me retournai, sachant déjà sur qui j'allais tomber.

Un Albus Dumbledore s'avançait vers moi, vêtu d'une robe bleue marine ornée d'étoiles argentées, sa barbe toujours aussi longue, soigneusement peignée et ses lunettes en demi-lune devant un regard tendre. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir réconforté par cette œillade ou tout simplement ennuyé comme à mon habitude. J'optais pour la seconde option, qui ne choqua pas le directeur, bien trop habitué par cette facette.

« Que diriez-vous d'un thé et de quelques gâteaux dans mon bureau ? » Me proposa-t-il d'une voix sympathique.

Une fois de plus, le désir ne montra pas son nez. Je répondis que j'avais à faire, sur le ton le plus aimable que je pouvais imiter. Je vis le visage d'Albus devenir un peu plus sérieux et je sus que la conversation avait changé de registre et que l'on ne plaisantait plus.

« Allons, Severus, vous pouvez bien m'accorder quelques minutes. »

Malgré la gentillesse dans sa supplique, j'avais parfaitement conscience que je n'avais plus le choix. J'acquiesçais silencieusement et nous nous mîmes en marche. Arrivés à l'escalier, j'étais à deux doigts de soupirer lourdement, tant la conversation qui s'ensuivrait n'allait pas me plaire. Albus, ayant bien sentit ma peine et ma lassitude, se retourna pour me lancer un sourire, un de ces sourires qu'il adresse pour rassurer. Ca ne prenait pas avec moi malheureusement, même si j'appréciai le vieillard pour l'attention. J'aimais bien Albus, mais aujourd'hui, je ne voulais que la paix.

Il me fit signe de prendre place dans le fauteuil en face du sien derrière son bureau, où il prit lui-même place. Il empoigna une assiette garnie de diverses sucreries que je refusais poliment, au cri plaintif de mon estomac encore fragile. Sans insister, Albus se servit ce qui ressemblait être un petit biscuit citronné. Il sembla par la suite prendre une inspiration plus profonde et je sus que les choses sérieuses étaient sur le point de débuter.

« Comment allez-vous, mon cher Severus ? »

La question si anodine n'en était pas moins désarmante.

« Ma foi, je vais bien, Albus. » Lui répondais-je, tout aussi prudent.

Il croisa alors ses deux mains marquées par l'âge sur son bureau en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il. J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur. Il poursuivit. « Que s'est-il passé avec Harry ? »

Je pestai intérieurement. Donc, on n'allait vraiment pas me lâcher avec l'histoire. Sur le point de répondre le mensonge dans lequel je me plaisais à plonger parfois, qu'il ne s'était rien passé, je fus coupé.

« Oh non. Vous ne mentirez pas cette fois-ci, Severus Snape. »

« A quoi bon, Albus ? Il me semble que vous sachiez déjà tout. » Rétorquais-je, ayant décrypté son regard.

_Oh no, I see  
A spiderweb and it's me in the middle  
So I twist and turn  
But here am I in my little bubble_

A ma surprise, il fallait dire qu'il me surprenait toujours, Albus _gloussa_. Pour détendre l'atmosphère ? Je n'en aurais jamais la moindre idée. Son expression se refit sérieuse et il reprit.

« Oui, en tant que directeur de cette école, je sais tout. Mais j'ai surtout remarqué vos deux postures. Vous n'allez pas bien et c'est une réalité. Arrêtez de vous berner avec des histoires de protection et de futurs heureux. La seule chose que vous faîtes en ce moment, c'est de perdre votre temps. »

Mon silence pensif fut la seule réponse que le mangeur de sucreries obtint de ma part. Il le prit pour une invitation pour continuer.

« Si votre histoire n'avait été que purement sans importance, je l'aurais interdite. Si je ne vous voyais pas dans cet état tous les deux Severus, je vous aurais déjà sévèrement puni pour avoir touché un élève ou avoir eu ce regard à son égard. Néanmoins, vous devez prendre conscience que pour Harry, tout comme pour vous, cette histoire n'est _pas _rien. Je n'aurais pas autorisé cette relation si elle n'était pas sérieuse ou dépourvue de sentiments. Vous pouvez toujours nier mais dicter moi donc l'utilité. Maintenant Severus, il est temps pour vous d'ouvrir un peu plus grand vos yeux et au lieu de faire souffrir Harry en pensant le protéger, ne plus vivre dans la négation. Il est indéniable, vous m'entendez, indéniable qu'il y a quelque chose. Et voir deux précieuses personnes à mon cœur, dépérir sous mes yeux ne me fait pas le plus grand plaisir. J'ai donc pris des décisions, fais des choix pour vous.

Oups. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon, tandis que je relevai la tête, les yeux apeurés.

« Ne vous connaissant que trop bien, j'ai décidé pour vous de placer Harry en étude chaque soir, de 20h à 21h. » Lâcha-t-il.

Je commençai à protester.

« Il est totalement hors de qu- … »

« Ne vous donnez pas la peine Severus. Ce décret est définitif et non négociable. Harry est déjà au courant et a accepté ma mesure, effective dès ce soir. Vous m'en remercierez. » Dit-il avec un dernier petit sourire.

Merde. Merde ! MERDE ! Je fulminai de plus pouvoir m'opposer à la chose. J'étais coincé et je détestais ça. Serrant les points jusqu'à m'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume, je m'empressais de sortir avant de me jeter sur Albus et le frapper. L'horloge indiquait maintenant 11h et les couloirs étaient un peu pleins. A deux doigts de pousser les élèves sur mon chemin, l'aura menaçante que je devais dégager le fit à ma place.

A fur et à mesure que j'avançais, je me rendais de la catastrophe vers laquelle nous courions tous

Je retombais dans l'enfer dont j'essayais de nous extirper tous deux, Potter et moi, depuis un mois.

_

* * *

_

Revenu à mon bureau, je triturai nerveusement les pages d'un vieux grimoire quelconque.

C'était déconcertant à quel point la soirée du mois dernier me revenait en tête si rapidement.

Merde.

_

* * *

_

Comment tout pouvait me revenir en tête aussi rapidement ?

_

* * *

_

Chaque infime petit détail venait s'imprimer dans ma tête avec une puissance déconcertante.

_

* * *

_

Je déglutis avec peine en revoyant passer innocemment devant mes yeux la vision d'un Harry Potter jouissant dans mes doigts ou suçant mon sexe.

Dieu. Combien de temps me restait-il encore ?

* * *

Voilà que maintenant, je me mettais à entendre ses gémissements. J'avais parfois l'impression de pouvoir sentir son souffle sur mon cou.

Je n'arrivais pas à respirer.

_

* * *

_

…

18h45

…

Où était passé mon après-midi ?

…

Comment est-ce le mouflet allait réagir après un mois ? M'ignorer ? Me frapper ? Me sauter dessus ?

L'ignorance dans laquelle j'étais m'angoissait encore plus.

_Singing and I never meant to cause you trouble  
And I never meant to do you wrong  
Ah, well if I ever caused you trouble  
Oh no, I never meant to do you harm_

_

* * *

_

Quel adolescent je faisais ainsi. Je me sentais pitoyable, à sentir mon estomac noué.

Crap. J'étais à deux doigts de transpirer.

…

19h23

…

* * *

Je ne savais désormais plus si le temps avait choisi de s'accélérer pour me faire peur, ou de ralentir pour m'enrager. Partagé entre impatience et appréhension, je fixais comme un dément la porte. Je ne savais plus si mes yeux clignaient encore.

Fuck. Va-t-il voir que mes sentiments sont toujours aussi forts ?

Merci Albus. Un mois perdu.

Mais au fond … n'étais-je pas un peu reconnaissant ?

_

* * *

_

20h00

Ma pendule sonne joyeusement l'heure de ma mort.

Si je n'avais pas toutes les images de la dernière fois où il est entré dans ce bureau, passe encore.

…

Merlin, ayez pitié, pensais-je une dernière fois, avant d'entendre des coups frappés à ma porte.

Sans vraiment l'entendre, j'autorisai la personne à entrer, sachant que j'allais faire face aux pires minutes de ma vie.

_They spun a web for me  
They spun a web for me  
They spun a web for me_

* * *

_Voilà un autre chapitre qui s'achève. A l'origine j'en avais écrit un autre très long aussi, mai qui ne traitait que du passé de Severus, comme une sorte de biographie. Je viendrai peut-être à l'employer mais un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, je réfléchis comment écrire mon POV Harry XD _

_Bisous à tous et en attendant : __**REVIEWS. **__(C'est assez gros hein ?)_


End file.
